


Doctor who - The Calm Before The Storm

by Tardis2312



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 32,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis2312/pseuds/Tardis2312
Summary: “Continues from EARTH DEFENCE, With Katie still missing, Prophecies will be revealed and War Starts in the Kalaxsion Galaxy which could bring about a New empire that is not wanted.”





	1. All Paths Lead To Katie Part 2 - Chapter 1

**Story 1 – All Paths Lead To Katie Part 2 –** **When the attack of Zeta Nine left people dead, and most of the home world was destroyed, what could The Doctor have done to help after he received the message to go back to Gallifrey? What happens when The Doctor and Rose find out the prophecy about Katie? Will she ever return to them after so much time away?**

 

**Chapter 1**

The Planet Zeta Nine or as it used to be known Zeatar Nine was one of the poorest yet oldest planet out of nine planets in a Galaxy known as The Kalaxsion Galaxy. It was home to around five million Zetions who were a peaceful old race that lived in small huts known to them as temples these were small compared to the main temple they gathered in when a member of their race had died or something else happened.

The Zetions didn't know much about the universe but they had been around a very long time ever since the dark ages and had known of wars in the sky as they watched from the ground they saw little dots on fire at night and thought that everything was ending each and every time this happened they prayed to their own gods hoping they wouldn't die.

The Kalaxsion Galaxy was mostly galaxy to stay away from and it was to be feared by most and some from the outer planets of the Galaxy didn't visit or trade with the inner planets and there was only one planet in the inner Galaxy that traded they virtually went anywhere they wanted mainly because they were slave traders.

The other planets in the galaxy along with Zeta Nine are known as The Kalaxsion Jail Prison Planet where the Galaxies criminal are kept and had only been running for a few hundred years, Siquet, where the trails of The Prison Planet are held this planet, was also a planet full of many islands and waterfalls Siquet is somewhat tropical.

Another planet that survives is on trading people which is called Arquar and is run by a King and the main ruling family his ten sons and one daughter people mostly stay away from this planet for a reason because no one ever hardly leaves a few other planets that were or are in The Kalaxsion Galaxy were Kamara a destroyed planet that used to rule the Kalaxsion Galaxy this where originally criminals were kept until it was destroyed in a war and lastly Paylos another destroyed or deserted planet from the dark times like Zeta Nine.

But as of now it was in chaos some of the temples were destroyed or on fire some of the temples were still standing but the dead lay upon the ground where they had fallen some of the surviving Zetions were stood in shock or looking for loved ones others were helping those who were injured but much of the elderly Zetions were praying in the main temple.

The reason for this chaos was because the planet had been attacked by a man and his recruits. This man's name was Garoth and along with his sister was one of the few surviving Paylosikions of the planet Paylos they had survived a few hundred years without their people or planet and also their unique powers of which their species was known to have.

A long time ago though when their people were alive Garoth and his sister were disowned by their family and the leaders and had left Paylos together they disagreed with the leader's idea on his view of the universe and how it should be. Garoth was around three hundred years old and had dark blonde hair with blue eyes and a beard he also had a little scar above his right eye.

A few hundred years ago Garoth became the commander of The Kalaxsion Prison Planet after Kamara had been destroyed this was where he lived and worked moving up the ranks from working on Kamara and fighting in the way they're working at the jail planet was where he had met his wife and had a child whom he named Jezao after Garoths grandfather his wife was unable to name him as she had died giving birth this was fifteen years prior so Jezao was fairly young compared to his father.

Whilst at The Kalaxsion Prison Planet Garoth was most famous for being successful of capturing two people who were brother and sister. During The Kalaxsion war these two people had helped kill, slaughter and destroy planets such as Kamara Garoth knew they had to be stopped and they were by him this was where he found out that they were from the same planet as him but he had not told anyone else including his sister Garoth only knew that these two people must have escaped the destruction of their planet along with their elder brother who had died in The Kalaxsion War Garoth without telling his boss had put this information in a private folder about them but not in the official document of The Kalaxsion War, therefore, nobody finding out or seeing the private folder.

But now Garoth had left The Prison Planet to his sister who also lived and worked at The Prison Planet and on Kamara he had left it all to her to take charge alone but hopefully with some help whilst he went off and went to get help and this help he found on Arquar where he was granted some men who were trained in combat fighting Garoth also found help from other places too!.

When Zeta Nine had been attacked other planets and spacecrafts close by such as a space station that was scanning Zeta Nine at the time and was destroyed had detected and see Garoth's craft making a bee line for the planet in the craft that he had stolen from The Prison Planet and other crafts from Arquar this was seen on Siquet's systems before they had lost contact for a moment with The Prison Planet and a lone spacecraft out in the outer rim which had lost contact with the people they had sent out on a space station of which immediately reported to The Shadow Proclamation who then reported this to the peace council on Gallifrey.

**End Of Chapter 1**

 


	2. All Paths Lead To Katie Part 2 - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The peace council on Gallifrey was set up not long ago and it involved The Shadow Proclamation, The Current President of Gallifrey including the high council and The Doctor they were trying to bring peace to the universe and prevent invasion of planets they were trying to get the Galaxies and solar systems to interact with each other friendly and not be hostile towards each other so far some were complying but some were not.

The sound of The TARDIS was heard in a hallway on Gallifrey once it appeared the door was opened quickly by The Doctor, who stepped out first and waited he was then followed by Rose, Molly, and Anita. They had all been called back to Gallifrey because of what happened to Zeta Nine. After they had all walked out The Doctor locked The TARDIS door. For all of them, it had been a few months since The Sontaran attack on Earth and they still had not found Katie but had picked up her signal again only this time Rose wasn't feeling her pain and hadn't for a while which concerned her.

Together they had spoken about the prophecy of Katie's possible future daughter to Molly and Anita they couldn't know whether if Katie was coming back to them alive or dead because where ever they had gone there were rumours people had kept saying she was dead the ship she was on had crashed after it left Amanata but it hadn't been found so far but people also kept saying there was a storm brewing in the far future and that there is something dark that will come out of the storm which will change everything and everyone.

After the door was locked by The Doctor they all walked away from The TARDIS and into a sizeable room that had a huge long table in of which people were sat around these were President Romana and the High Council along with a woman who was sat to the right of Romana her name was Kelis she was not from Gallifrey but was instead from a planet named Uytuscion where she had lived with a huge family until it had been destroyed recently.

Kelis was from a species of Prophets which could see into the future this, of course, was why Romana had allowed her to stay seeing as she could be in danger from a number of species. Kelis had short black messy hair with green eyes and was around five hundred years old but looked young for her age.

Once they had walked into the room and the doors were closed everyone had stopped talking and looked up as they did Kelis looked at both Anita and Molly. She thought of the future as she had seen it and knew it was either one of these two but she had to figure out who she saw in her vision and she had to find out before it got too late to act!. Kelis at a view could only guess that Molly was kind and would never kill so Kelis thought about Anita what was she like? Was she kind? Like her sister or brave to do the right things? She had to be the one!. Kelis looked away and at The Doctor as Romana spoke.

“Doctor I see you got the message”

“Yes... so who is this Garoth then? He asked as he walked much further into the room

“He's a man from the planet Paylos in The Kalaxsion Galaxy” Romana replied

“Paylos? But that species was destroyed by The Dalek's during The Time War weren't they?... We had a Gallifreyan outpost there did we not?”

“Sadly yes The Daleks attacked the outpost and the planet, We all thought the Paylosikions were all dead... but two survived him and his sister there are also rumours that he has a son”

“How did they survive?” The Doctor asked

“Just by chance, they were apparently disowned nobody knows why though but the rules on Paylos were pretty strict...” Romana said and looked at The General who spoke as The Doctor and the other's sat in the empty seats.

“Garoth later ran The Prison Planet during The Kalaxsion War it's thought he imprisoned the people who started it nobody knows who they were though but Garoth gave up The Prison Planet to his sister we don't understand why at the moment.”

“But why would he be a problem?” Rose asked looking from The General to Romana

“The species Paylosikions when they were alive they had powers that they used for their own means which were dangerous and possibly still are with Garoth and his sister now that she controls The Prison Planet we have to assume Garoth could be trying to imprison innocent people such as the people from Zeta Nine who could be all dead or captured” The General Said

“But what's so special about Zeta Nine and The Kalaxsion Galaxy,” Molly asked curiously

“The people of Zeta Nine it is thought they are a peaceful race they don't interact with anyone but it's the planet Arquar I more or less called you here for” Romana replied and looked at The Doctor and Rose

“Why?”

“I know you've dealt with Arquar recently when you encountered the shape-shifter on Atinitie you took it back there?”

Rose looked at The Doctor

“So it was from there why didn't you tell us?”

The Doctor looked at her

“Rose, the planet is dangerous I couldn't trust taking you all there”

“Why?” Rose asked

“Because there is slavery on the planet” Romana spoke up and Rose looked at her shocked “I'm not suggesting anything but...”

“Katie?...”

“Yes...”

“Hang on wait a minute... he left Zeta Nine after he attacked?” Anita asked

“Yes” Romana replied

“But Wouldn't you just stay if you were invading a planet to kill the rest of the people he must need the planet for something”

“Yes... but Garoth is different” Kelis replied looking from Anita to The Doctor “But there is also something else...”

**End Of Chapter 2**

 


	3. All Paths Lead To Katie Part 2 - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor including the people sat around the table looked at Romana who was looking at Kelis who was looking at The Doctor.

“What?” He asked

“The prophecy I told you about... Katie...”

“Can't this wait Kelis...” Romana said quickly “We have more important matters”

“What about it?” Rose asked

“Katie's daughter of the future I see her more now in visions she's trying to deliver a message from the future to those of the past”

Rose looked at The Doctor

“You told me she was Katie's daughter Celethe born a new”

“She is from the future! I do not know how Jareth wasn't meant to die that day but the timelines are messed up but... Katie, she will be found” Kelis replied

“Do you know where she is? How do we find her?”

“We don't need to find her she's coming to us”

“What do you mean?”

Kelis looked at Rose as everyone else looked at her waiting for an answer she then closed her eyes for a moment but opened them again as she did she looked up towards the double doors everyone followed her gaze as they did the doors to the room opened and standing there was Katie.

Everyone except for Kelis looked surprised to see Katie who looked somewhat healthy her hair was just above her shoulders she wore a Grey jumper with a black leather jacket and trousers she also had a bag over her shoulder. After the shock, Rose quickly got out of her chair and rushed over to Katie as the doors were closed again.

Katie! Where have you been! We've all been so worried”

As Katie looked at her she thought for a moment what she had been through she had thought about telling them what happened to her but decided against it!.

“I just needed time away on my own a lot of time and it helped” Katie replied with a confident smile looking from Rose to everyone else. “Now what's this about Zeta Nine and an attack by a man called Garoth,” Katie asked as she walked past Rose who looked at her curiously

“Wait... Katie, we know you were captured by slave traders where is The Rani”

Katie stopped and looked back at her

“I don't know she was there one minute and gone the next I think they killed her...”

“Are you sure?” Romana asked and Katie looked at her

“Yes after she disappeared they let me go”

“Why? Did you know who they were?” Rose asked

“I don't know who they were” Katie replied with a small smile then turned back to the table “So Garoth”

As they continued to talk about Garoth Rose watched Katie throughout and wondered how grown up and different Katie looked of which she looked skinnier Rose wondered if Katie was telling the truth or not and couldn't believe that Katie was here now and hopefully looked to be over Jareth's death. They had spent so much time looking for her and here she was taking charge of the current situation like nothing happened Rose looked at Katie and wondered if she knew something about Garoth so joined the table.

It was about an hour or so later after talking about Garoth that Katie was sat alone in her room on The TARDIS she was thinking about recently what had happened and where she had been of course she had lied to everyone in the room The Rani didn't disappear she was the one who let Katie go not her captures.

_ Flashback _

_On board a spacecraft that was parked nearby a planet Katie was pushed into a room she had shackles on so had fallen to the ground the door was closed behind her as she looked up The Rani was sat in a chair drinking._

“ _Ah hello Katie,” She said as she put her glass down “Do you like my rooms?”_

“ _Where are we, Rani”_

“ _That's lady to you!” The man said hitting her as he stood next to her_

“ _The universe sweetie you should know that at present Prince Sharlium is visiting the closest planet before we go to his home planet”_

“ _I'm not stupid Lady Rani”_

“ _I know your not dear” The Rani replied looking from Katie to the man she smiled as he looked at her strangely “Goodbye,” The Rani said him suddenly revealing a blaster from under her desk she was sat at and shot him. As he fell to the floor Katie jumped and looked at The Rani_

“ _What have you done? You could be killed for that”_

“ _Oh please The Prince will be a while and anyway I have no intention of stepping a single foot on his planet”_

“ _Why?”_

“ _Because I don't like the place and your coming with me”_

“ _What? Why?” Katie asked_

“ _Because I have something to tell you”_

_ Flashback End  _

As Katie was thinking she looked down at her hands for a moment she then pulled her sleeve up and rubbed her left wrist but it wasn't where she had been that she was also thinking about it was also what The Rani had told her that made her angry and she wanted to do something about it, she wanted to stop it before it even happened.

Katie quickly looked in the bag that she had with her and brought out a few papers she looked through the ones she had read for important information and came to one she hadn't read yet so put the other's down and opened the paper and read.

“So that's who...” she whispered to herself

As she looked at the rest of the information there was a knock at her door and she quickly folded the papers and put them back in her bag and pulled her sleeve down as Rose opened the door and looked in Katie quickly looked at her.

“Hey what's up?” Katie asked

“We're going to visit Jack do you want to come?”

Katie looked at her smiling

“Sure why not?”

Katie stood and was about to leave the room with Rose but Rose stopped and looked at her

“I believe this is yours,” Rose said as she took Katie's necklace out of her pocket

“You found it” Katie replied smiling

“Yes I kept it safe for you”

“Thank you,” Katie said putting it on.

**End Of Chapter 3**

 


	4. All Paths Lead To Katie Part 2 - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

With a wheeze and a grinding noise The TARDIS arrived at Torchwood Jack who was sat in his office leapt out of his chair faster than lightning as soon as he had heard The TARDIS he ran down the steps to The TARDIS just as The Doctor walked out of The TARDIS he was then followed by Rose who left the door open.

“Well this is a surprise isn't it didn't think you were coming,” He said to them

“Indeed it is” Came a voice from inside The TARDIS it was Katie as Jack heard the voice he looked at Rose who was smiling to see Katie appear at the door

“Hey Jack,” Katie said with a big smile on her face

“Katie!.... where have you been?” Jack asked shocked

“Like I told these two I wanted to be on my own for a while”

“That's good it's good to see you... how are you?”

“I'm as well as I can be” Katie replied

“That's good but you'll be okay you have us,” Jack said and looked at The Doctor “Well what are you doing here”

“Well we came to see you and we were sure that you would want to see Katie whilst we think of a way to find Garoth” Rose replied and Jack looked at her

“Who's Garoth?”

“Oh you don't want to know” The Doctor replied as Rose looked at him

“Can we take a walk?”

“Sure”

“Just you and me I need to talk to you,” Rose said

“Fine” The Doctor replied

Katie and Jack watched as Rose and The Doctor walked out of Torchwood Katie wondered why her mother wanted to speak with The Doctor on her own Katie wondered if whether Rose knew what Katie knew of the future if whether The Doctor told her or not. Katie walked over to a seat and sat down Jack looked at her

“What do you think you're doing?” Jack asked her

“Sitting down is that a problem?”

“Nope... but just come with me a moment”

As Jack walked off Katie sat there for a moment watching the way he went she wondered what Jack wanted so then got up and followed him she wondered if he wanted to show her something or just speak to her Katie was wondered if whether she should ask Jack about this person she knew about wondering if he knew anything about the person or what was going to happen to The Doctor as she knew Jack was from the fifty-first century he would know everything.

As they came to a door Katie wondered what was on the other side she watched as Jack opened the door and turned to her telling her to follow him in when she walked in she saw that she walked into a very large tunnel and there were all sorts of weapons laying around Katie looked at Jack.

“What is this?” Katie asked

“I thought you could use some practice”

“Jack I don't think so... what would The Doctor say? If he knew”

“He's not here and your not exactly going to tell him? Your mum told me of how you shot that man on Atinitie and The Rani I even read the report from UNIT”

“Oh mom's had you telling stories has she?” Katie replied as she thought back to that day on Atinitie and walked over to a table

“Not quite Katie but I was here you should have told UNIT who you were they could have got in contact”

“Jack I was too scared I was running for my life from them” Katie replied as she stared at a weapon as all she could think about was The Rani imprisoned somewhere she hoped anyway.

“I know that Katie the woman in the report had said that you were very good with the rocket-propelled grenade”

“Oh really,” She said and without a thought picked up one of the guns she aimed it at the targets down the tunnel many shots range out some of them hitting the middle

“Not bad,” Jack said as he watched her Katie looked at him and smiled

“Bet I could beat you”

“What would you bet on” Jack asked

“Hmm let's see”

The Doctor and Rose were slowly walking hand in hand along the bay as they Rose was thinking well that was until The Doctor spoke

“So what is it?” He asked her as he looked at Rose

“I wanted to talk...”

“About what?”

“Katie”

“What about her?”

Rose stopped and looked at him

“We have her back now and we need to make that permanent we need to be there for her now I want to be there for her for I know what it feels like I know what she's going through right now she might try to hide it but I know what's going on inside... I don't think she's over Jareth as she may think”

“How do you mean?”

“Well before we came to see Jack we know she was in her room and as I walked in she looked at me quickly I don't know what she was doing but I think she might be putting a brave front on”

“I think you might be right” The Doctor replied

**End Of Chapter 4**

 

 


	5. All Paths Lead To Katie Part 2 - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once The Doctor and Rose walked back into Torchwood they saw that the place was empty for a moment but then heard laughter coming from their left it was Katie and Jack they stopped laughing and looked over at them.

“What's going on here?” Rose asked

“Nothing are we going then?”

“Yes” The Doctor replied

“All right,” Katie said and look at Jack “Seeya Jack”

“Seeya stay safe”

“Will do” Katie replied as she followed The Doctor and Rose into The TARDIS.

Whilst The Doctor, Rose and Katie had gone to see Jack, Anita and Molly had stayed behind on Gallifrey this was because Kelis had requested to see Anita who had been informed about this just as they were about to leave so Molly had decided to stay behind with her.

When Anita got to the door of Kelis room she stopped for a moment and wondered why Kelis had wanted to talk with her but after a moment she knocked on the door and wait for a reply.

“Come in” Was the voice from the room and Anita opened the door a crack and looked in.

“You wanted to see me?”

Kelis who was sitting on the floor in front of a fire was looking up towards the door at Anita

“Yes please come in”

Anita stepped into the room and shut the door behind her she turned and looked at Kelis

“Sit with me please” Kelis requested

Anita walked over and sat opposite Kelis she sat with her legs crossed and waited for Kelis to say something

“Anita... I asked you here to see me for a reason... I want you to understand that I'm not making you do anything that you don't want to do...”

“What do you mean?”

“There is something I want to show you and I have every trust in you”

“What are you talking about?” Anita asked curiously

“I'm talking about Katie...” Kelis paused for a moment “I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you but what I have to say is true”

“What about her?”

“No one else must know about this what we've spoken about today... for it can only be you who can do it”

“Do what?” Anita asked

“You must promise me first that you must never tell anyone”

“Why? Please just tell me and I'll understand”

“You wouldn't at first our agreement would need to be an agreement” Kelis paused stopped and pondered for a moment

“Why can't you just tell me though?”

“it's complicated... what do you like a drink and then I'll tell you?” Kelis asked standing

“Sure” Anita replied as Kelis walked over to a table her back to Anita “Whatever it is Kelis is it bad?”

“Yes,” Kelis replied and came over with two drinks handing one to Anita who took it Kelis sat back down as Anita took a sip as she did Kelis looked at her “So the agreement?”

Anita looked at her

“Yes alright, I promised to never tell... now tell me...”

With a smile, Kelis began

“As you know I'm a prophet I see the future and the future I see is already set in motion and no one can stop it only you... your sister Katie maybe back but she has been on a long journey and had learned many things... tell me, do you believe what she said to us when she returned.

“I don't know something about it is off she disappeared with The Rani on a slave craft we know that for sure...”

“Yes”

“But she says The Rani was gone and Katie was let go just like that”

“Tell me do you dought that something about her has changed?”

“I think so but I think it could be the lose of Jareth”

“The one she loved” Kelis replied thinking of Jareth

“Or she could have grown wise”

“And you see this? Anita, you truly see this?

“Yes... why?”

“Or though Katie as you see now maybe wise and perhaps brave she may not be as she has found out something for this future I have seen to happen”

“Do you know what this something is?” Anita asked

“No... as I grow older I grow weaker in what I see from the past I only see the future and what I do see is that it will have an effect and it can't be stopped because...” Kelis stopped and stared at Anita she grew pale with shock

“Because of what?” Anita asked, “Are you okay?”

“Because... she will betray us, people will die and all of this will happen in exactly one hundred years from now”

“One hundred years?... who will she kill? Who will she betray? Why?” Anita asked horrified thinking about it all would Katie actually betray her or The Doctor? She looked at Kelis

“Wait... why are you telling me this? Does Romana know will she tell The Doctor?”

“I cannot say to be exact I can't tell Romana because I do not have much to go on for Romana to believe me but I do know one thing”

“What?”

“It is you who stops her and you can stop her”

“How?”

“By killing her”

“What! I can't just kill my own sister!” Anita replied standing

“You have too! You promised me!... if its to stop her from killing and hurting people you have to understand Anita everyone you know everyone you've ever cared about or met is affected by this even you... you need to stop the suffering before it happens”

“Who will she kill?”

“My visions tell me someone important but the timelines are confused in so many ways death is aplenty in the future the armies she will lead the betrayal is so great it needs to be stopped now!”

**End Of Chapter 5**

 


	6. All Paths Lead To Katie Part 2 - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

With tears streaming down her face Anita stood there staring down at Kelis wondering if she was telling the truth

“Show me! Show me what you see!”

“Are you sure? What I will show you will be too much”

“I want to see I want to be sure” Anita insisted

“Okay... please sit” Kelis replied quietly and Anita sat back down she then moved closer to the fire as Anita looked over towards it.

What Anita saw was what Kelis was showing her Anita stared at the fire as she saw the visions that Kelis was showing her what she saw was her sister at the head of an army leading them into chaotic battles, invading worlds Anita saw herself staring down a monster alone and defenceless then she saw herself and her mother together, then Earth destroyed by what she did not know she then saw their friends such as Mickey and Martha dead on the ground and Jack in chains sat in a dark cell and in another cell her mother she then saw an image of The Doctor dead with Katie standing over him and lastly Anita saw the graveside of Molly and the date of her death.

With that Anita looked away to Kelis tears were pouring down her face she looked at Kelis who looked pale.

“Can't be possible... Molly that planet I don't recognise it”

“It's a future planet yet to be discovered by Earth in your time”

“But... the date it's so early you said a hundred years”

“A hundred years for Katie yes but less for you”

“That would mean everything she does will happen soon”

“Yes... are you okay? That what I showed you was terrible and as you can see the carnage I have seen the deaths all of it Anita it needs to be stopped!”

“But why me?”

“Because you are brave and strong you can save your sister and The Doctor something about you tell me it's you that does it”

“If it's to stop her and all of that then I'll do it because I think I can see the change already in Katie ever since the death of Jareth...” Anita paused for a moment as she realised something her eyes widened “She wants revenge for his death”

“It's possible” Kelis replied with a nod of her head

“If I do this I will never talk to you again is that understood I want nothing more to do with you after I have done the deed I want all of this to be kept quiet we will never speak of it again ever!”

“I understand... take this” Kelis said as she revealed a small container and handed it to Anita

“What is it?” Anita asked taking the container off Kelis

“It's a form of a poison from my home world I was told it would be used one day and now the time has come for its use, I was told it will last a hundred years, give it to Katie soon put it in her food or drink”

Anita stood turned and left the room in a hurry whilst putting the container in her pocket. Kelis had watched her leave.

A middle-aged man was stood at the front of his spacecraft looking out of the window his son was beside him as other men behind him were armed they were in the Kalaxsion Galaxy with other ships ready to make their second attack on the planet of Zeta Nine and no one was going to stop them.

The TARDIS had landed back in the same hallway on Gallifrey with a wheeze and a grinding noise Katie, Rose and The Doctor walked out and walked down the hallway and turned left then take another right to go into a large room.

From down the corridor Anita watched them go into the big room she hid in a corner as she watched them go in but she looked back at her pocket thinking of what she had been tasked to do she then walked down the corridor and opened the big door and went in she closed the door behind her looking at everyone in the room she stood off to the side thinking and watching Katie whilst the door opened again to reveal Romana who rushed into the room two guards stood behind her.

“Good your back” Romana said looking at all of them and then turned her attention to Katie “Katie”

“Yes?”

“Sit down” Romana replied kindly

“Why?”

“You might want to for what I have to tell you it will shock you”

Katie stood there for a moment looking at Romana and thought what was wrong what did Romana want to tell her that will shock her so Katie took a seat at the table as did everyone else except for Anita who just stayed where she was

“So what is it?”

“The war on Atinitie do you remember it?”

“The war with Ashtac? How could I forget...” Katie said quietly

“I'm afraid so yes”

“What about it?” Katie asked

“As you know that day a lot of people died...” Romana paused and looked at the note that was in her hand she looked at Katie “People who died that day are alive...”

**End Of Chapter 6**

 


	7. All Paths Lead To Katie Part 2 - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They looked at Romana as she spoke Katie was curious as to what Romana had meant Rose's first thought was Jareth.

“I don't understand why are you telling me this?”

“Because we've have had word from Atinitie that Jareth is alive” Romana replied as Anita looked up shocked thinking about what Kelis had told her what to do with Katie she was scared Jareth was alive and she promised to kill Katie how was she supposed to do it now? With the possibility of her and Jareth having a child in the future, she can't leave that child without its mother.

“Why are you saying this?” Katie asked unable to comprehend what Romana was telling her. Romana handed her the note and Katie took it quickly reading it.

“As you can see it's from Atinitie we do not understand why this has happened time is in a state of flux at the moment which is the reason why Kelis can't predict things very skillfully”

As Romana spoke Kelis walked in everyone looked at her

“Sorry I was resting did I missing something?” Kelis asked as Anita looked from Romana to Kelis and thought that she might have lied to her or to Romana. Katie looked over to The Doctor

“Can you take me to Atinitie?”

The Doctor glanced at Rose who slightly nodded he then looked at Katie considering what she had just said as a guard slipped into the room and over to Romana as Kelis looked over at Anita who turned away the guard whispered in Romana's ear once he was finished he left the room. As Romana spoke Kelis walked across the room to Anita

“Doctor, Garoths spacecraft have been detected they are heading for Zeta Nine”

“Looks like he means to invade” The Doctor stated as he stood “Right we're going there” He added and looked to Katie “Are you coming?”

“No”

“I understand if you want to see Jareth I'll take you there first and then we'll go to Zeta Nine”

“No... you can go when you've left me the people need you”

“Fine” He replied and walked to the door as Rose stood and looked over at Anita and Kelis who were talking she then followed The Doctor out of the room Molly and Anita then followed them to The TARDIS.

On Atinitie Jareth was stood on the top step outside the citadel for the first time in Eight years the wind was whipping around him as he was looking up towards the sky hoping that Gallifrey had somehow received their message about him he was also hoping that Katie would come because he needed her now more than ever. In his absence his father had died a couple of years after the war had finally ended and recently his mother had become ill it was thought she was dying this meant if he had not returned his sister Princess Xeni would have been Queen but he will now be King he was worried, nervous even which was why he needed Katie at his side.

Jareth looked down from the sky and over to some passing people who were talking very quietly and had looked at him suspiciously as they passed. Jareth knew that people were talking about him and his sudden return from death he didn't know what to do or say to the people for them to accept that he was real that he was fake or an imposter or a ghost.

Jareth thought back to that day when it all went black for him he knew he was dying and in Katie's arms which was what he didn't want he didn't want her to see him die not like that. After he died though Jareth wasn't told of what happened after all he knew that Katie cried over his body and his funeral was held days later he was told that Katie had left to never return to Atinitie.

After taking one last look around Jareth took a moment and was about to take a step back inside and up to his mother's bedside when he heard the sound of The TARDIS. So he turned back as it came into view so Gallifrey had gotten the message.

Once The TARDIS appeared the door was opened quickly and out came Katie she stood outside the door for a moment looking up at Jareth and then slowly a big smile came across her as face as The TARDIS behind her faded away Katie started running towards Jareth she ran up the steps to him Jareth opened his arms to let Katie hug him and once they hugged they parted and looked at each other.

“You're really here?” Katie said

“Yes”

“I can't believe it when I was told I was just thinking it was impossible but here you are”

Jareth looked at the floor as his smile faded Katie noticed

“What?... what is it?”

He looked up at her

“My father passed away in my absence my mother is ill she doesn't have long I need you by my side”

The smile on Katie's face also faded as she realized she was going to lose him again because he had to become King she looked away.

“Katie look at me...”

She didn't turn to look but Jareth softly grabbed her chin and she faced him

“You'll always be at my side forever no one will tear us apart I promise you, Katie”

“But we can't be together you'll be King”

“Yes we can because I want you to be at my side”

“What are you saying?”

“I'm saying that you could be Queen”

“But... the laws”

“Can be tweaked a little haven't you realized that by now I'm also part human as you are it does not matter if you are a tiny bit Time Lord or whatever it is I think the human part of us still makes us the same species”

“You'd do that for me?”

“Yes... I love you remember?”

“Then Jareth Goldane I will” Katie replied with a smile

Jareth smiled back at her he was happy with Katie

**End Of Chapter 7**

 


	8. All Paths Lead To Katie Part 2 - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The TARDIS had arrived straight away on Zeta Nine after dropping off Katie on Atinitie. The Doctor with the other three walked up the olden temple steps into the huge temple as they walked in they noticed that it was huge inside as it looked on the outside. People were moving the dead a platoon of Judoon had arrived before them because they had been in the area as they looked around there was no Garoth insight as The Doctor went over to speak to someone Rose walked outside Anita and Molly explored the temple.

Garoth was stood on a large hilltop before some trees that were on the edge of a forest he had watched The Judoon arrive and shortly after The TARDIS with The Doctor Garoth had watched them go into the temple now knowing who he wanted and why he was doing this.

This was because he was helping Davros with an empire of Daleks but he hadn't finished this and still had work to do smiling smugly to himself knowing he just killed the temple leaders he soon disappeared.

As Molly was looking around she stood on near a balcony that looked down in the large expansive room in the temple and watched as a mother and child reunited Molly smiled relieved that this child's mother was alive this made Molly think of herself and how she would like to her have own family one day but that couldn't be possible if she was still travelling in The TARDIS.

Rose walked out of the temple to outside she looked around as small children without parents were being rounded up and taken care of by other Zetions as she stood there though she heard something or someone call her name

“Rose...” It whispered and Rose looked around there was no one nearby who knew her name “Rose...” whatever it was kept whispering her name she looked around even more and then she looked at The TARDIS for some reason she was focusing in on it as she was her heart started beating faster.

Just then The Doctor past her he was speaking with Anita

“I don't get it why is he killing them and then going this Garoth is trying to get our attention,” Anita said Rose broke her thought and looked at them

“Who knows why he's doing it, Anita,” The Doctor said as he looked at Rose “Are you okay? You look pale?” He asked her

“No I'm fine” Rose replied as Molly joined them

“Right The Judoon are here they will be for a while so there's nothing for us to do here let's go join Katie” The Doctor said to them and walked towards The TARDIS Rose looked around for a second wondering what had just happened to her she followed The Doctor as did Molly who turned back to look at Anita she noticed that Anita looked unhappy

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah I'm fine” Anita replied quietly and followed The Doctor and Rose to The TARDIS Molly followed her to.

Katie and Jareth were sat in two chairs beside each other these chairs were by a bed and in the bed was The Queen who was dying Jareth was holding his mother's hand and Katie was with him for support Katie was feeling sorry for Jareth because he had not been there for his mother when his father had died Katie was also feeling sorry for The Queen losing her son and then losing The King within a few years which made her ill.

Katie thought about how she was going to tell her mother and The Doctor that she was going to marry Jareth and become his Queen that thought felt scary to her plus what would the people think of her Katie and Jareth looked up as the door to the room opened it was Jareth's sister Xeni who was now sixteen her hair was longer Xeni if Jareth had not returned would have been Atinitie's youngest Queen, Xeni stood by the door holding it open.

“Katie your mother and The Doctor are here”

“Oh right thanks” Katie replied and looked at Jareth “I'll go see them,” She said and gave him a peck on the cheek and the left the room Xeni closed the door when Katie left she sat beside her brother who looked at their mother

“So where were you really all those years ago when you said you went travelling”

“I was travelling in Time and Space with Katie”

“So that's what you meant”

They both went silent Jareth continued to look at their mother

“You really love her don't you?”

“Yes... and I'm never going to lose her... never again,” Jareth said and looked at his sister “Are you okay with Katie?”

“Looks that way”

“I've asked her to be my Queen,” Jareth said and looked down at their mother as Xeni looked away for a moment

“Well that's good”

As Katie walked away from the room she was sort of happy and worried at the same time Jareth was alive but she thought back to what The Rani had told her

_Flashback_

_Katie and The Rani were sat in two chairs only this time they were not on the slave craft but somewhere safe which Katie thought was safe it felt safe to her any way she wore different clothes than to what she had on the slave craft._

“ _What is it you want Rani?”_

“ _I want you to do something it's information I require”_

“ _Why can't you get it yourself?”_

“ _Because if I do get it myself I would be killed if they knew who I was”_

“ _How so you recently just regenerated not that you can tell by your manners!”_

“ _I don't know what you mean Katie but please if you do this for me I will simply drop you off on Earth”_

“ _Just like that? What is this information anyway why is it so important?”_

“ _It's important for a reason of which I will tell you when you get it for me”_

“ _I guess I have no choice”_

“ _No, you don't”_

_End Of Flashback_

As Katie thought back to that moment she now knew the information but had not given it to The Rani because she herself had the information but wondered why and what The Rani was going to do with it of she couldn't anymore!.

**End Of Chapter 8**

 


	9. All Paths Lead To Katie Part 2 - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Doctor with Rose, Anita and Molly were sitting around a long table in a huge dining room that they had been led to by Princess Xeni who had greeted them upon arrival. As they waiting for Katie to come Rose sat in thought she was concerned for Katie and wondered how had Katie taken the news that Jareth was alive was beyond her on the way to Atinitie she considered that she was right about Katie not getting over his death but more importantly Xeni had told them that The King had died and The Queen was gravely ill this meant that Jareth was going to be King and Rose wondered if whether Jareth would choose Katie over being King? And wondered how Katie would feel about it all?.

Rose including the others looked up as the door to the room opened and in walked Katie who looked slightly happier Rose noted but a bit concerned under the current circumstances Katie sat down at the table and looked at them all.

“I have something to tell you all...” Katie said as she looked at them “The King sadly passed away and The Queen is dying”

“We know this Princess Xeni told us” Anita replied

Rose got up and sat in the seat beside Katie and took her hands

“Katie, how are you doing?”

“I'm fine, I'm okay there is nothing to worry about”

“Katie I think you know by now that Jareth is going to become King and you know you can't be with him?”

“No, but that's what I wanted to tell you,” Katie said as she pulled her hands away “He's asked me to be with him and...”

“Be his Queen?” Rose asked

“Yes!” Katie said with a smile

Rose looked at Katie with shock as The Doctor was surprised, Molly had a smile on her face happy for Katie and Anita had looked at Katie for a moment and away she couldn't believe what was happening maybe Kelis had lied to her or maybe Katie was going to do what she saw whilst with Jareth maybe she would lose Jareth again? But thought if Katie had a daughter in the future then why? She couldn't kill Katie because Celethe needed to save them but how she did not know.

As Anita thought about her problem Rose spoke again.

“Katie I am happy for you and I cannot stop you from having what you want or what to have but he careful this role you are going into is important not just to Jareth but to the people of Atinitie”

“I know and Thank you” Katie replied with a smile and hugged her mother she looked at all of them each smiling at her even Anita, Katie was happy knowing they were supporting her.

A couple of days later The Queen had passed during those days as she grew weaker The Doctor with the others researched more about Garoth and how they were going to find him they stayed on Atinitie Jareth was given the day to mourn alone but Katie was there if he needed her. The day after Jareth was crowned King and he announced that very same day that Katie was to be Queen of Atinitie and she was to be instated a few days later

Katie had requested for President Romana to come so that Jareth could sign a peace treaty with Gallifrey since he wanted to do it anyway. Kelis also came with her and a few guards, Martha and Jack had also come from Earth that very same night preparations were being done and a crown was being made for Katie that will show the symbol of unity in Katie's life.

Katie was given her own quarters for the night as did the other's The Doctor and Rose shared a room as Molly and Anita had their own rooms.

In their own Rose and The Doctor were sat around a table The Doctor was looking at information on Garoth. The fire was light in their room but Rose, of course, was about to fall asleep as she was tired but The Doctor wasn't as he didn't need any Rose looked at him.

“Doctor?”

“Yes?”

“I don't trust Kelis”

“How do you mean?” The Doctor asked curiously looking at Rose

“She's been hanging around Anita a lot lately and I think she has threatened her I don't know”

“Why do you think that? Kelis has been a lot of help to us”

“A lot of help to us? To Gallifrey or herself? It's not like she cansee the future she's hasn't exactly predicted right in the past she said Katie would be found”

“And she has”

“That was a long time we didn't find Katie she came to us I'm worried about Anita there is something wrong why has Kelis come to Atintie?”

“Rose you're worrying about nothing”

“Doctor I bet you I'm worrying for the right reasons but if I'm wrong right now then I'm tired but if I'm right and there is something wrong I told you so”

“You better get some sleep, Rose”

“Yeah,” Rose said as she stood and walked around the other side of the table she gave The Doctor a peck on the cheek and went to the bed and closed her eyes.

“Rose...” She opened her eyes quickly and looked at The Doctor who was reading she then closed her eyes again

Anita was along in her own room until there was knock at the door but before she could answer the door opened to reveal Kelis who had shut the door behind her and stood there

“What do you want”

“Events are coming all I can see in the darkness”

“What do you expect me to do”

“What I told you to do it's true Anita you saw what I showed you can you allow that to happen? You can't be fooled by all of this Jareth's return doesn't mean anything”

“I suppose I can't but why me?”

“You're the most trusted you will understand one day when they have forgiven you” Kelis replied as she looked out of the window with dark sad eyes “I must go now you better get some sleep be ready for tomorrow” She said and walked out of the room leaving Anita to cry until she fell asleep.

**End Of Chapter 9**

 


	10. All Paths Lead To Katie Part 2 - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Katie shot up from where she was asleep she was sweating and her heart was beating fast Katie had just had a nightmare her dreams she had thought they had gone but it seemed they had returned Katie turned towards the window she noticed that it was daytime and today was the big day just then there was a knock at her door which opened slightly.

“Oh you're awake,” The person at the door said

Katie looked up

“Mum... what does it feel like being nervous?”

Rose who was at the door stepped into the room and closed the door behind her she then sat on Katie's bed next to Katie and looked at her

“How nervous do you feel?”

“Very scared”

“Then like this”

“But what if the people don't like me or Jareth what if he's chosen wrong”

“Katie, he has not the people know you they know that you helped The Doctor save Atinitie they will like you as much as they liked Queen Celethe or any King from the past now is not the time to stop the proceeding's everything is going to plan”

“But what about Lord Taron I heard he's coming to Jareth said that his father was very strict with him and he was scheduled to take over the throne if Princess Xeni couldn't handle it”

“Lord Taron is not like his father I spoke to him and he's fine with it”

After a while, Rose stood and looked at Katie with a smile

“You better get ready one hour to go”

Katie then smiled

That hour came and went by quick Katie's dress was brought to her room the dress was a none sleeved long dress with the colour being velvet red and gold at the trim her hair was done it was curly and there was a huge butterfly clip that had been clipped into her hair at the back then it had small white flowers around it.

As Katie walked down the aisle there were lots of people watching her some of them she knew who was smiling like her family and Romana Katie looked at them all. As she passed the front row to her right was The Doctor, Rose and Molly and Anita, Romana and Kelis were sat a row behind them on the other side of the room to her left was Xeni and the rest of Jareth's family the rest of the people in the throne room were maids, guards, and some high-class Atinition people up ahead waiting for her was Jareth who she smiled at.

Later that evening after the ceremony those closest to Katie and Jareth were in a huge room people in this room were having drinks and introducing themselves to each other Kelis was stood off to the side watching Katie and Anita at the same time Anita was stood by a table of drinks she was thinking about what she had to do as she did this she heard Kelis voice inside her head

“Nows the time” it was a whisper but Anita was just stood there looking around “Anita I know you can hear me... it's time” So Anita picked up a glass and filled it with a drink she next made sure that no one saw her for except Kelis as she opened the small container that she had no one saw her as she put the poison in the container in the glass which mixed in and faded into the drink Anita then with the drink walked over to Katie who was talking to Jareth.

“Katie here,” Anita said handing her the drink

“Anita thank you,” Katie said and looked at her sister “I'm glad your here”

“It's no problem” Anita said with a slight smile as Katie took a sip of her drink Anita slipped away from Katie and Jareth not bothering to watch her drink she walked towards the door but stole a glance at Kelis who nodded to her Anita turned her head away from Kelis and walked out of the room once she was out of the room she ran to her room to be sick.

The next day Rose, The Doctor along with Anita and Molly were saying their goodbyes to Katie Romana and Kelis had already returned to Gallifrey of which Anita was glad about but the deed was done and in one hundred years Katie's time she would die things were out of her power now she watched as Katie hugged The Doctor and smiled up at him they then let go as he turned to Rose

“I'll go start The TARDIS up”

He then left the room just as Rose was looking at Katie

“I'm proud of you Katie” Rose said as she hugged her and whispered in her ear “See didn't I tell you that this could be a better life” Rose said and pulled away and looked over Katie's shoulder at Jareth who was talking to his sister “Keep him close to you and don't let him go”

“I won't”

Rose stood off to the side whilst she waited for Molly and Anita

“Bye,” Anita said with a pretend to smile and a hug she then joined her mother who thought that was odd

“Bye Katie we'll come see you,” Molly said in Katie's ear as she hugged her

“Hope so” Katie whispered back

As The Doctor walked outside it was chilly and no one else but him was around as he got to the middle he stopped

“I know you're here you could at least show yourself”

A man who was hiding in the shadows stepped out from his right

“Hello Doctor”

The Doctor turned towards the man

“So your Garoth”

“Indeed”

“So what's with the attacks on Zeta Nine

“The twicely attack on Zeatar Nine was all part of the plan”

“Zeta 9 is not called that any more it hasn't for centuries that you should know and what do you mean plan?”

“Davros plan”

“What plan?”

But Garoth instead of answering looked around as six men emerged from the shadows and grabbed The Doctor Garoth then looked at The Doctor

“For the coming war”

Rose, Anita and Molly walked down the steps to go outside they saw that The Doctor was nowhere to be seen

“Must be inside?” Rose said

Rose and Molly walked into The TARDIS whilst Anita stopped for a moment and looked around and then back at the castle as if something scared her she then turned her attention back to The TARDIS and walked in once she was inside The TARDIS she saw her mum coming down the steps

“No, he's not up here either”

“What's wrong?” Anita asked curiously but the door behind her locked itself and The TARDIS flew off into the vortex.

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Story in The Calm Before The Storm is – Time Can Be Rewritten


	11. Time Can Be Rewritten - Chapter 1

**Story 2 – Time can be rewritten - Where is The Doctor? Will they find him? And find out who is really behind the attack of Zeta Nine?**

 

**Chapter 1**

The out of control TARDIS flew off into the vortex as it did it threw Rose, Molly and Anita around the room they had all struggled to get to the controls but with no such luck. As The TARDIS landed with a heavy bump they all fell to the floor unconscious for a moment.

“Rose...” A whisper was heard “Rose...” The whisper grew louder as Rose opened her eyes the room was blurry a little so she blinked a few times as her eyes concentrated in front of her was herself.

“What... the?” She started as she sat up

“Hello, Rose...”

“How is this...”

“Possible? I am you and you are me can you guess what I am?”

“The Bad Wolf...” Rose replied

“Yes... I am there inside you a smile safe part keeping you alive and safe I am a reason for why you can feel Katie”

“Why?”

“Or thought you have been with Molly and Anita less you see yourself in Katie more you gave her a task to do but she did not carry it out can you guess what this is?”

“I sent her to this universe to change time to save those people”

“Yes”

“But why not? All of this?”

“Because it is time do not be afraid of me... The Doctor is missing... yes you will find out where when you wake but you're here now because it's time you have The Bad Wolf learn to control it and you can save your family through me for your love of them”

“I don't know how? I didn't know you were there I don't want to lose them”

“You do now let me lead you and through me, you can protect them.”

“How will I know”

“When the time is right... you'll know...”

Rose shot up from the floor as woke her eyes were a golden colour for a moment until they faded to her natural colour she then looked over at Anita and Molly who were unconscious she now realized that The Bad Wolf within her had been calling out to her since Zeta Nine Rose stood as Anita and Molly started to wake.

“Molly? Anita? Are you okay?”

“Yeah I'm fine” Replied Molly as she stood

“I'm all right” Anita also replied standing

Once they were all stood and had looked at each other a hologram of The Doctor suddenly appeared and they all stood next to each other.

“ _Rose, Katie, Molly or Anita whichever one I'm speaking to if this comes on then it means...”_

The Hologram froze as the image of The Doctor looked down it started again.

“ _That's something has happened to me and The TARDIS has either found you or has locked you inside it will take you to take Earth or Gallifrey and if it's as though we're in a bad situation then I'm sorry to have left you on your own to deal with it whatever it is if it's short term or long term”_

With a smile from The Doctor the hologram stopped and as it did Rose looked over at the other two but the hologram started again she quickly looked back.

“ _This is information three, five, six concerning the man named Garoth from the planet Paylos which was situated in The Kalaxsion Galaxy... this information is scheduled to on encase my disappearance or death concerns him or any of his family or species...”_

Once again the hologram pauses but starts again.

“ _It means you can find answers you just need to know where to look but there is a prisoner in a cell at The Shadow Proclamation he knows about Garoth I know about him but I don't know if he can be trusted but talk to him somehow you will get answers. Now if this doesn't help you the rest of his information will be known to you and hopefully, you will understand...”_

The hologram of The Doctor started flickering and then the image of The Doctor was gone only to be replaced by the world of Atinitie at night time lights in people's homes were on people were either asleep or awake the hologram showed them the citadel of Atinitie and then the courtyard leading into the front entrance of the citadel it showed them The Doctor walking towards The TARDIS from the citadel but it showed him stopping in the middle of the courtyard TARDIS key in hand all three of them watched as The Doctor spoke to someone who they couldn't see.

“ _I know you're here you could at least show yourself”_

“ _Hello Doctor” They all heard a voice say and watched as they see The Doctor turned to his right_

“ _So your Garoth”_

“ _Indeed” was the reply they heard from Garoth_

“ _So what's with the attack on Zeta Nine?”_

“ _The twice attack on Zeatar Nine was all part of the plan”_

“ _Zeta Nine is not called that any more it hasn't for centuries that you should know and what do you mean plan?”_

“ _Davros's plan”_

As soon as this was said they all watched as six men emerged from nowhere and grabbed The Doctor who struggled in their grip the hologram faded.

**End Of Chapter 1**

 


	12. Time Can Be Rewritten - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the hologram fizzled out all three looked at each other shocked Rose looked from the other two to the door wondering where they were she was hoping that they were on Earth. Anita walked to the door and tried to open it but noticed it was locked so she looked back towards Rose who walked over to the console and looked at the screen that came on showing them what was outside Anita stood beside Rose as did Molly.

“So Davros survived the crucible,” Rose said quietly

“Davros? Isn't that the creator of The Daleks?” Anita asked

“Yes and it seems Garoth is helping him”

“What do we do? because we don't seem to be on Earth,” Molly asked

“We need help,” Anita said

Rose turned to them both

“Can you two still remember how to fly The TARDIS”

“Yes, but where are going?” Anita asked

“The Shadow Proclamation” Rose replied

“Why?”

“Well, you both heard The Doctor for answers!”

It took them a while but they had made it safely to The Shadow Proclamation and Rose was now walking down a corridor next to her was a woman who had pale skin and white hair this woman was The Shadow Architect close behind them were Anita and Molly.

The Shadow Architect was leading them all to see a prisoner that The Doctor had mentioned that knew Garoth. As soon as they had arrived Rose had requested to see the prisoner she had also found out more about this prisoner from The Shadow Architect after she told her what had happened they were currently talking about the prisoner as they walked.

“So what's the prisoner's name?” Rose asked wondering

“We've asked but he hadn't given it he won't tell us anything and I think he won't tell you anything about Garoth or where he is currently based”

“Oh, he will because Garoth has The Doctor”

“Current travelling companions are you?” The Shadow Architect asked as she looked from Rose to Anita and Molly

“Something like that”

“Well you must be worried, with The Doctor missing or gone this could be a cost to the entire universe... this way”

They all turned a corner and came to a door of which a woman opened and they walked through.

“As you may know we don't allow people like this to see prisoner's but this is under different circumstances...” The Shadow Architect said “I haven't seen The Doctor for quite a while not since he was with that Donna woman”

“Donna Noble a friend The Doctor told me about That day how you wanted him to lead you into battle...” Rose was saying but Molly coughed and they looked at her

“I'm going back to The TARDIS if you'd excuse me”

“Fine” Rose replied

Molly walked back to The TARDIS as the others rounded another corner and came to a corridor of which they walked along until they came to a cell. In this cell was a man who was sitting on the floor against the wall as they reached the cell he looked up slowly at them.

“Come to let me out?”

They all remained silent

“I guess not then...” The man said and looked down at the floor “Why are you here?”

The Shadow Architect looked at Rose and then back to the man

“We need information”

The man looked up at Rose and then at The Shadow Architect

“What kind of information do you require?”

“Information on Garoth where he is and what he is doing?”

The man laughed for a moment and then stopped

“That man” He whispered as he looked at the floor

Rose took a step towards the cell

“Yes, where is he?”

“He has changed so much....” The man looked up at her “We were friends I worked with him at The Kalaxsion Prison Planet that was until he betrayed me”

“You were found buying weapons were they for him,” The Shadow Architect asked

“Yes but he betrayed me they weren't there he was contacted by Davros” The man looked away from them for a moment as if thinking of his next words he then turned back to them “You'll find him on Kalcuter that's where Garoth is”

Rose was stood there for a moment as the man who told them where Garoth would be looked down at the floor she wasn't sure if whether he was telling the truth or not but decided to check it anyway she and The Shadow Architect turned and walked away Anita followed on behind the man watched them and stood he walked to the bars

“A storm is coming” He said quietly but just loud enough for them all to hear him they all stopped walking then and turned to the man this made Rose think back to all those years ago when The Doctor had said those same words to her in the year twenty-twelve before she was lost to the parallel universe but that couldn't be happening again could it? Dismissing what the man had said Rose and The Shadow Architect turned and walked away as they did The Shadow Architect spoke

“He will be taken to The Kalaxsion Jail where he will be imprisoned he is from Arquar,” She said Anita was still stood in the corridor for a moment he looked at the man as he stared at her “He knows,” She thought to herself as then she walked away.

**End Of Chapter 2**

 


	13. Time Can Be Rewritten - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they walked back into The TARDIS Molly who was sat, stood and looked at them.

“Well, did he speak?”

Anita looked to Rose thinking what the man had said to them.

“Surprisingly yes he's on Kalcuter

“How can you be so sure? He could be lying?” Molly asked

“We are going to check it anyway” Rose replied “We also need help from a few friends...”

Jack had just walked into Torchwood when he heard The TARDIS arriving he looked around at first seeing if The TARDIS would arrive in the hub but it did not Jack went over to a computer and quickly looked at the CCTV he saw it outside so quickly ran out to it.

As the door to The TARDIS opened Molly walked out and stopped she noticed that they weren't in Torchwood but in the bay, Molly looked around as people passed some of these were couples or families just casually enjoying their day not knowing what was going on half a universe away.

“Molly!”

A shout from afar Molly looked and saw that it was Jack running towards her as he got to her he stopped.

“What are you doing? Where's The Doctor and your mother?”

“Jack, we need your help they told you about Garoth right?”

“Sort of”

“He's kidnapped The Doctor and we know where he is we're going to get him back but we need your help” Molly quickly said

With a nod, Jack followed Molly into The TARDIS as he did he saw Anita near the controls but no Rose insight.

“Where's Rose,” He asked

“I'm right here,” She replied walking in Jack looked over at her

“Where do we need to go now?” Anita asked

“We need Katie's help but it's going to be a struggle to get there, I've never done this without The Doctor before”

“Here let me help,” Jack said and moved over to the console

It was early morning on Atinitie and Katie was sitting in a chair alone in her room that she shared with Jareth she was looking out of the window which was open slightly the breezy wind blew in and around her messing up her hair a bit and blowing the curtains around it had been a week since Katie became Queen and she was happy that the people had excepted her but she had kept thinking about her mother and sisters she was also thinking about The Doctor wondering if they all knew what she knew but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door before Katie could reply the door opened it was Jareth

“Your mother and sisters are here to see you”

“All right I'll be there in five” Katie replied and Jareth closed the door

After a moment Katie stood and looked in her mirror to see if she looked fine Katie then walked towards the door but looked back at her room she felt cold for some reason she knew that it wasn't cold outside so it couldn't be that when she couldn't see anything she walked out of the room. But what she didn't see was Celethe from a corner she was watching her.

Katie walked down the red marble steps into the throne room she saw The TARDIS her sisters and her mother waiting for her but she saw no Doctor

“What are you all doing here?” Katie asked

“Katie Garoth has kidnapped The Doctor”

“What! How, When?”

“It was straight after the wedding”

“But you've been gone a week,” Katie said

“There was a problem with The TARDIS,” Molly said as she looked at Rose

“Yes there was were sorry Katie”

“No, it's fine if you need it I’ll help”

Rose took a step forward and looked at Katie

“I know you want to stay but yes we want you to help but it's fine if you don't”

“But he's The Doctor and I have to help”

Katie looked at Jareth and went over to him he heard what they said

“I know... go with them”

Once they all stepped into The TARDIS Jack and Anita were at the controls they took off into the vortex as the others sat Katie looked at Anita.

“So where are we going where has he taken The Doctor?”

“Kalcuter somehow...”

“I didn't know you could fly The TARDIS Anita”

Anita looked at Katie

“Yes but in fact, I'm terrible at it”

“So what are we going to do when we get to Kalcuter?”

“Split up and find The Doctor,” Rose said

“But there's five of us”

“Well Anita and Molly can come with me” Rose replied

“All right fine I’ll go with Jack”

**End OF Chapter 3**

 


	14. Time Can Be Rewritten - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

On Gallifrey Romana was sat at a large table all on her own in the council meeting room she looked like she just had some bad news well in fact she did have some bad news as she was sat there the door to the room opened and in came Kelis who look at Romana for a moment then walked over to the table.

“With what's happening I cannot stay here I'm going to Waruss”

Romana looked up

“What else do you know Kelis what else is going to happen to us?”

“You know I can't tell you I've told you about The Doctor and the attack that is coming”

“Then why do you need to go to Waruss?”

“Safe place for me it is after all my twin planet”

“But we are giving you protection I'm giving you protection!” Romana shouted as she stood

“I'm not going to be protected for much longer am I!”

“Fine go!” Romana replied leaving the room

Kelis watched her leave she wasn't sure if the hundred year prophecy about Katie was going to come true now but anything could happen she was just confused.

The TARDIS arrived on Kalcuter out of sight to anyone it was hidden behind some huge bushes and trees it was daytime on the planet not that you could tell where The TARDIS was. As they moved away from The TARDIS and out of the bushes and onto the streets they noticed that it was deserted no one was around but there were people living on the planet but they probably lived in fear of whoever occupied the huge building that overlooked the streets and the smaller buildings. As Rose along with the others stood on the street they looked at the building.

“I'm guessing he's in there,” Rose said to them

“Find a back way in” Jack whispered to Rose

“Fine you and Katie going in the front?”

“We'll get in somehow”

“Then be careful” Rose replied as she looked at Katie she then walked away with Anita and Molly down a side street Katie and Jack watched them go.

“Come on,” Jack said to Katie as he started to walk

“But how are we going to get in!” She asked him

“I dunno we'll find a way Katie”

Half an hour later Katie was at the front entrance of the building Jack wasn't far behind her Katie had noticed that there was no door where a door should be so she decided to look around Jack caught up with her

“Katie, what are you doing?”

Katie stopped and looked at Jack

“If you haven't noticed there's no door” Katie replied then going back to look for a way in “Perhaps we were wrong”

Jack looked from Katie he took a few paces back and looked up at the building looking for a way in until he looked up at a window which was slightly open he looked at Katie

“Katie” He whispered to her and Katie looked at him

“What?!” She whispered back

“Come here look what I can see”

Katie walked over and stood next to him and looked up to where he was looking and saw the very same window that Jack was looking at Katie looked at him

“And how do you think we can get up there?”

Before Jack could reply they both heard a shout from the window

“Katie! Jack! Get out of here get off the planet!”

Both Jack and Katie looked up to see The Doctor standing at the window but then they saw another man standing behind The Doctor who pulled him away from the window as another two men came into the room and removed The Doctor from the room the man looked down at Katie and Jack they looked at him.

“Uh I think we should run,” Katie said

“Oh no, you don't!” They heard the man shout and started to back away.

As Jack and Katie backed away from the building looking towards the window and at the man they heard him shout something but they couldn't tell what it was but as he stopped the wind around them picked up as they noticed it grew stronger Katie's hair started blowing about then the ground started to shake she and Jack were moving further away from the building as they were looking at it a dark clouds appeared from nowhere and headed straight towards them both they didn't know what it was so they turned and ran.

But the man at the window who was Garoth knew what this was in the language of his people the powers they used this was a menace it was a power that could transform itself into anything and would play on the fear of people but this one was just a swirling black cloud that was after Jack and Katie it wasn't taking any form of the fear of any of them and Garoth noticed this but turned away as the two men took The Doctor out of the room.

“No need for that,” He thought since they were going to die any second just because of what he'd done Garoth looked around the room as he wondered how The Doctor managed to escape he also wondered how had they been found.

When they were out of the room Garoth turned his attention back to Jack and Katie who were running out of the tall gates that they had come through he decided to get rid of the menace but he knew by doing that it would kill everyone and destroy the planet this included himself and The Doctor but this was what Davros had wanted The Doctor out of the way and he knew that but it was lucky really he had told his son Jezao to get off the planet and go to Zeta Nine to hide there and he told him that they probably wouldn't see each other ever again Garoth then thought of his sister the last thought he knew.

Suddenly the wind dropped it went quiet and Katie noticed she stopped running and turned around making Jack stop as well they both looked at the swirling black cloud as it exploded Katie looked at Jack and then back to the explosion knowing they had failed.

**End Of Chapter 4**

 


	15. Time Can Be Rewritten - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In a spacious white space that seems to be nowhere, Katie slowly woke she sat up quickly rubbing her eyes she wondered where she was as she looked around the room noticing that there were no doors or windows but a table and a chair. In this chair, she saw someone and noticed who it was but this someone looked different to her somehow.

“Hello, Katie!”

“Mum?” Katie asked curiously as she looked at her supposed mother sitting up she noticed she was on a red sofa looking at it she wondered what was going on and what had happened the last thing she had remembered was that she was running from a swirling black cloud with Jack and then nothing.

“No...” was a simple reply “But I am her and she is me”

“What?” Katie quietly asked

“I am The Bad Wolf she told you about that remember?”

“Yes of course...” Katie replied looking around “Where are we?... what's going on?”

“Your body is on Earth but you subconsciousness is with me here”

“Why? Katie asked

“Because I saved you, Katie, I am part of your mother and she is apart of me... I saved all of you... and now you just have to wake up”

“So I'm asleep and this is happening inside my head?”

“Yes all you have to do is wake up”

“But I feel awake... I am awake?

“No, you are not it is my influence that makes you feel that way”

“So I'm dreaming how? Why?”

Silence as they both stared at each other

“How can I be here?” Katie asked loudly but she started to feel heavy and started to fall back down on the sofa The Bad Wolf stood looking at Katie she walked over to her

“Katie, I just want you to know whatever happens it isn't your fault don't blame yourself”

“What do you mean? She whispered as her eyes started to close

“I can see throughout time I know what you're going to do, I know what you know, whatever you're going to do, don...” But her world turned dark once more.

When Katie woke again she gasped for breath and shot up from whatever she was lying on, Molly who was sitting in a chair beside a bed that Katie lay in looked at Katie as she woke Katie wondered where she was.

“Katie are you okay?” Molly asked as she stood quickly

“Yes, what happened?” Replied Katie as she looked at Molly

“Well it's kind of complicated”

“Molly I can take complicated”

“Well... the thing is Garoth was tricking us the back of the building on Kalcuter was guarded it turned out that was the front entrance and the way you went was the back he was tricking us when we saw the guards and no way in we came back to look for you and Jack but we got caught up in that black cloud and well I think we go separated throughout Time and Space” Molly explained

“Right and so where are we?”

“In Torchwood with Jack, we've been waiting for you to wake”

Katie stood then as she did she put a hand on her forehead remembering what had just happened inside her head she looked quickly to Molly.

“How long has it been?”

“A few days”

“So where's mum?”

As Katie asked this the door to the room opened and they both looked towards it Katie was hoping to see her mother but instead coming in was Jack

“Katie! You're awake!”

“Yep” Katie replied with a smile

“I'll get Martha to check you over”

Jack went to leave.

“No Jack I'm fine we need to look for the others and anyway I need some air it's bad enough being in a cramped room like this as well as a dream”

“What?” Jack asked curiously

“Oh nothing”

The three of them walked out of the room they were in once they walked out Katie saw The TARDIS she wondered how it got to Earth they had left it on Kalcuter behind some tall bushes the last time she remembered as Katie looked at The TARDIS Molly looked at her.

“Katie...?”

Katie turned looked at Molly

“Shall we go for a walk?” Molly asked

“But we...”

“No just for now”

“I guess I've got no choice have I?”

**End Of Chapter 5**

 


	16. Time Can Be Rewritten - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Half an hour later Molly and Katie were sitting in a cafe and were the only two in the cafe as well as the man behind the counter. Katie was in a chair opposite Molly she had her back to the wall and had her legs up on the chair that was beside hers Molly sat in a normal position looking at her drink on the table. As people outside walked past Katie looked at Molly.

“We need to find the others,”

Molly looked up from her drink

“We need to know where they are first”

“That we do but we also have to look for Davros wherever he is”

“And Jezao... we can't do this on our own Katie”

“I know... bit of a war coming isn't there?”

“It's like a Calm Before The Storm moment this isn't it,” Molly said

Katie laughed

“Sure is”

Silence followed as a woman with a child stepped into the cafe and went over to the counter to order something Molly glanced over at the corner of her eye.

“Molly?”

“Katie?” They both said at the same time

“Sorry Molly you go first”

“Um...” Molly looked over to the counter for a moment thinking she then looked back at Katie “Katie if anything bad happens if I can't take it anymore I just want you to know that I'll be fine”

“What are you talking about?”

Molly looked over at the woman and child as they took a seat at a table across the room she then turned back to Katie and whispered.

“I'm on about the fact when things get bad you know as well as I do that none of us can keep this up forever one day we're going to need to settle down and have a family of our own, if we, any of us continue like this travelling in Time and Space in The TARDIS we are going to die!”

“But I thought you enjoyed it”

“Not all the time it stopped being fun when I got shot by that Sontaran I really thought I was going to die and that might happen one day when you're not there when you're with Jareth on Atinitie what will happen to me if they both get kidnapped or worse and you won't be there I'll have no one and I won't know what to do”

“You will... you'll have Anita”

“Anita she's not the same as me I don't know but she's different to me I don't know what she wants” Molly replied sitting back in her chair as they both fell silent a few more people walked into the care Katie's eyes widened as she looked at Molly.

“Molly?”

“Yes?”

“We have to go to Waruss”

“What?”

“I said we need to go to Waruss now!” Katie shouted as she stood and ran out of the Cafe Molly followed her as the people watched them go. They stood outside for a moment as people passed them.

“Why do we need to go there?”

“Because Kelis is there?”

“How do you know this?” asked Molly who looked at her oddly

“Didn't you hear Kelis?”

“No” Molly replied shaking her head

“Um... I must be telepathic I defiantly heard her loud and clear and she wasn't in there with us” Katie replied indicating to the cafe

“You could be we could be? I don't know I never heard her... see I'm not like you or Anita... I can't do this!” Molly shouted and people looked at her as they passed Katie noticed so turned to Molly.

“Come on let's go”

Katie was leading the way as she and Molly walked down a corridor to a huge room as they walked around the corner and along the corridor they were both stopped by a woman who had dark messy hair and wore a black dress she came out of a room that was standing off to the side.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” She asked as soon as she saw them

Katie stepped forwards

“My name is Katie known to The Doctor of Gallifrey, Daughter of Rose Tyler Smith and Queen of Atinitie I am wanted by someone called Kelis”

“This is true she informed me that you will be coming she is in the room at the end down there” The woman replied and pointed to the room

Katie looked at the door and back to the woman

“Thank you”

The woman allowed Katie to pass her but she stopped Molly grabbing her arm tightly

“And you are?” The Woman said and Katie turned back

“Molly I am also known to The Doctor and the daughter of Rose Tyler Smith”

“And does Kelis want to see you?”

Molly looked at Katie and then back to the woman

“My sister never said”

“Molly it's okay I'll find out what she wants just wait here”

Molly nodded and Katie walked off

“Now then why don't you sit in this room and wait for your dear sister to come back,” The woman said as she let go of Molly's arm and pointed to the side room as the woman left her Molly watched her go.

**End Of Chapter 6**

 


	17. Time Can Be Rewritten - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Katie opened the door to the room when she walked in the room she noticed that there were lots of candles lighting the room as it was dark and had no other light source she saw that Kelis was sat in the middle of the room with her eyes closed Katie shut the door behind her quietly and walked over to where Kelis was and watched her for a moment observing what she was doing and considered if she should wake her or not.

“Katie, sit down,” Kelis said opening her eyes this startled Katie but she slowly took a seat opposite Kelis as she did this Kelis spoke.

“Thank you for coming Katie... there is a reason why I have asked you here” Kelis paused for a moment and moved a candle to the middle in between her and Katie “That reason is because I have seen that you have many battles ahead of you, many prophecies's surrounds you and the biggest one is coming it can be changed if you do the right thing... your mother is on Atinitie with Anita but Garoth's son is on Zeta Nine”

“What are these prophecies that you speak of what do they say?” Katie asked

“I can't say some of them may not come true as I am blinded in my vision,” Kelis said and looked down at the burning candle as Katie looked away “Why don't you look, Katie, I can show you”

Katie looked at her and then down at the candle as she did she saw images

“This is what the future holds for you and Jareth your daughter Celethe”

In the imagine Katie could see a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes

“Wait no that's Celethe I have seen a portrait of her” Katie said as she looked up at Kelis

“A prophecy predicts she will be reborn a new and will save the past” Kelis said as the image of Celethe changed they see her sitting on the throne it looks as though she is Queen this makes Katie look away she can't bear it and closes her eyes the images of Celethe fade Kelis sat there for a moment as Katie wiped away a tear

“Don't you want to know why I'm here Katie?”

Katie looked at her

“What?”

“You and I can't get to Gallifrey”

“And why is that?”

“Well whilst you were looking for The Doctor, Romana had some bad news a fleet of Daleks were heading an attack on Gallifrey and... well I had to save myself and came here... my keep because really there is nowhere else for me to go if Gallifrey falls then everything does”

“Did you see it coming... did you see The Doctor being kidnapped by Garoth?”

“Yes”

Katie stood

“Then why didn't you tell Romana! This could have been stopped!”

“It was too late by then... by the time I saw it”

“Oh really! Well, your powers are really no use to you and you can't get anything right!” Katie shouted at her

Kelis stood

“Sometimes they are not I did say I am blinded by my visions I have told you all you need to know and I know what I'm doing”

Katie looked at her and turned and walked to the door

“Katie there is a time coming where you will have to put trust in your daughter but do not thank me when you know that I am right you will never do it”

Katie stopped at the door and looked back at Kelis curious as to what she meant by this as two other women then came into the room through a side door that was off to the right they also had black messy hair and wore black dresses Katie looked at them as did Kelis Katie then turned and walked out of the room leaving Kelis alone with the two women.

Katie quickly walked back along the corridor passing the door to the side room that Molly was in when Molly saw her pass she quickly got up and followed her out of the building when she caught up with Katie she saw that Katie was stood there staring at nothing Molly stood beside her

“Katie, what's wrong?”

Katie looked at Molly and then up at the sky

“Molly there are so many things wrong but we're alone,” Katie said as a tear fell from her eye.

**End Of Chapter 7**

 


	18. Time Can Be Rewritten - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The TARDIS arrived in the throne room on Atinitie once it appeared Katie and Molly ran out of The TARDIS as they did this they noticed that there was no one in the room Molly looked up towards the windows and saw that it was still day time so wondered why no one was around as she did this Katie looked at the throne thinking of what Kelis had shown her of the future she turned towards the red marble steps that led from the throne room as they both looked towards them they saw Jareth quickly walking down them with two guards behind him.

As Katie saw Jareth she knew she needed him now more than ever it was almost like the time when he had lost both his parents Katie didn't know what to do or where to look for The Doctor but she knew her mother was here somewhere on Atinitie Katie was trying so hard to fight back the tears as she looked at Molly she saw that she wasn't crying at all and Katie wondered why because knew Molly had voiced her concerns.

As Jareth walked in he saw Katie and Molly stood near The TARDIS as he did he looked at Katie and was so sure that Katie looked to be crying so instead of standing there went over to Katie and as he got to her Katie hugged him tightly not letting him go for a moment as they hugged Jareth looked at Molly who was looking at him.

“Jareth Where's our mother?”

Jareth let go of Katie

“Follow me” He said and then took Katie's hand and walked up the steps Molly followed on behind them they walked along a corridor and up to some stairs and came to a door to a room Jareth opened the door and all three of them walked into the room as they did Katie and Molly rushed over to both their mother and sister who were asleep they both looked pale Jareth shut the door behind him and walked over to Katie.

“Have either woke since they got here?” Katie asked him

“No we found them outside unconscious they just appeared out of nowhere they fell from the sky”

Both Katie and Molly listened to what Jareth had to say and it made them both feel angry but Katie felt more angry about everything but mostly angry at Davros but also Garoth and his son Jezao why had they helped Davros it was a silly idea and would both die anyway if Davros had got his way so Katie had an idea and it would go against everything she had never wanted to do because she was angry and she wanted Jezao dead and once this was done hopefully everyone would be back together not just her and Molly on their own.

As Katie looked at Molly she thought about what Molly had said to her in the cafe and Katie knew things needed to be changed if her mother ever died Katie mostly felt sorry for Molly because she was younger than her and Katie knew this was upsetting Molly on the inside because they were sisters and they told each other everything when they travelled together in The TARDIS even when Molly was younger Katie looked away from Molly thinking that they also had to find The Doctor Katie looked at towards the door she was breathing heavily Jareth looked at her.

“Katie?”

Katie looked at him

“I'm going to kill Jezao for his father's actions”

Jareth looked at her

“Katie do you hear yourself”

“Look we need to do something all right” Katie shouted as she looked from Jareth to Molly who was both shocked she then looked back at Jareth “We need your help Jareth”

“This is not you Katie,” Molly said

Katie looked at her

“Look do you want The Daleks to take over the universe you understand don't you Molly?”

“I know that no one does but what you want to do Katie is wrong is killing him the answer would you ever steep so low to that point?”

“Maybe I don't know anymore” Katie replied she thought about the thing she had to do after she found The Doctor Katie looked at Jareth “But Jareth you have to understand that we have to do this”

Jareth looked away for a moment and then back

“I guess I’ve got no option I’ll have to let you go and do it”

“Thank you”

“I love you, Katie”

“I know you do” Katie replied and looked at Molly “We leave tonight”

“No tomorrow you need to rest and you need to calm down”

“Fine Tomorrow it is” Katie replied angrily she then left the room in a hurry Jareth went to do after her

“Maybe you should leave her” Molly quickly said stopping him

But Jareth left the room leaving Molly alone to her thought what had she exactly saw in Katie just now what had happened to them all or was it just Katie maybe now she was older and more ground she was a changed person Molly hoped that Katie was better by morning but would Katie as her sister ever stoop so low to kill? Molly would never know now but maybe she was dreaming just like Katie had said she was on back on Earth maybe this was all just a dream and she would just wake up soon.

**End Of Chapter 8**

 


	19. Time Can Be Rewritten - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was a few hours later and it was late at night when Katie woke alone in a different room to the one she shared with Jareth that she wandered into after being angry and upset she didn't bother going back to her room with Jareth she couldn't face him as she sat up she remembered what she had said to Jack and Molly and what they had said to her would she ever kill? Steep that low? She didn't even know perhaps it would send her insane if she did.

Katie stood up from the bed and looked at the window she noticed it was night time now so everyone would be asleep and now was the perfect time to go but Katie looked over at the table and noticed that there was a piece of paper on it Katie walked over to the table and saw that her name was written on the piece of paper she wondered what it was so picked it up and turned it over and began to read

“ _Dear mum_

_I suppose you're wondering who I am and why I put mum on this instead of just your name... well I am your daughter from the future... Did they tell you about me right? I have left you this letter because... I'm not sure I will be with you in the future people have died or are dying I don't know... this woman... I don't know who she is she came to find me she told me to help that I could save people... people like you and dad...the woman she spoke of a future that sends you crazy for some reason she didn't tell me what... but mum...promise me you'll never get angry please never do that... but what does she mean by that? What's going on? I didn't understand her at first and I think I still don't but I now know that it was me who saved you all when you needed to be saved most especially The Doctor... by the time I have written this and you've read it I would be gone back to the future I think? But I just want to say good luck and goodbye._

_Celethe_

_Ps. If you remember we need to talk about this in the future_

When Katie finished reading the letter she dropped it and looked up shocked she couldn't believe that she had a daughter in the future but was it Jareth's? Katie thought about this possibility of settling down with Jareth and having a family this made her smile but Katie thought about who was this woman who made Celethe help save their lives what did that mean were people dead in the future? Was it as she had been told? Katie thought about ripping the letter up and forgetting about it because those things would never happen it can't possibly happen for what she was going to do.

Katie picked the letter up off the floor looked at it for a few moments and then ripped it up she then left the room leaving the ripped pieces of paper on the floor. She quietly walked down the steps into the throne room but as she did she saw Jareth and Molly talking to each other she went over to them.

“What are you two doing awake?” She asked them

“Katie...” Molly said looking at her

“Katie we understand why you were angry your desperate to save your mother so just don't let your anger get to you,” Jareth said

“Fine” Katie as she looked at Jareth and smiled thinking of Celethe

It was fifteen minutes later as Katie and Molly walked towards The TARDIS as Molly walked inside Katie turned and looked at Jareth and thought about the good times that they had shared together she smiled at him and he did the same back Katie then walked into The TARDIS.

Jezao watched from a window of a temple he watched as his army marched out they came to Zeta Nine with him but Jezao was mad he had heard his father was dead and Kalcuter was destroyed this meant that The Doctor was dead too but he didn't know and as he thought about this he also thought back to when he was with his father the first time he had met Davros Jezao thought he was man with two legs but when he met him he was wrong Jezao was fine around Davros if his father was around and began to trust his so he didn't care that they were soon joining him there was indeed a war coming because now Davros had the upper hand but in a way Jezao missed his father and his other family.

Jezao was also mad at Katie for his father's death and he would kill her if he ever saw her but when he left Kalcuter he had forgotten to lock the side door of his room and was wondering if his father checked it as he saw the last man go he walked away from the window and looked around the room he noticed he was alone for the first time in years.

**End Of Chapter 9**

 


	20. Time Can Be Rewritten - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As Katie and Molly ran towards the large temple to find Jezao they stopped as the door had opened and a Zetion had run out scared. When he was gone they continue towards the entrance but Molly stopped Katie.

“Katie? Whatever happens, don't do anything rash please”

“I won't I promise” Katie smiled back and followed Molly into the temple.

When they got inside they noticed that no one was around and everything that had been in the room the last time they were here had been moved.

“Perhaps he's somewhere in the building?” Katie said taking a few more steps looking up towards the next level but Molly didn't reply Katie noticed this and turned around.

As she did she saw that two men had hold of Molly one of them had their hand over her mouth Jezao stepped out in front of them he was between Katie and Molly now and had a dagger in his right hand Katie looked from Molly to Jezao.

“You!” She shouted

“Hello... Katie... is it Katie isn't it?” Jezao asked “Well I guess you know who I am”

“Jezao where's The Doctor?”

“Oh... look at that” Jezao began stepping to the side to look at Molly “Thinking more about The Doctor than her sister who does she really care about?”

Molly looked confused at Katie who noticed

“Jezao stop trying to divide us where is he?”

“I know don't know!... He was with my father but then I heard you killed him”

“That was not me!” Katie shouted back at him

“Then whose was it!” Jezao shouted back and threw the dagger at Katie but she stepped aside as Molly yelped Katie looked over at her she was struggling against the two men. As Katie looked over at Molly Jezao had walked over to a side wall from the wall he got two swords that were on display these two swords had a blue tilt and were silver.

Katie looked over at him wondering what was going on as he threw one of the swords to her she caught it in her right hand and looked down at it for a moment.

“Katie no!” Molly shouted

But as Katie looked up Jezao took a swing of his sword at her as this happened Katie raised her sword and blocked his attack the two blades clanging together. Jezao and Katie looked at each other she didn't know how good he was with a sword but he didn't know how good she was either. So she gripped the sword tighter as he swung the sword at her again and she blocked it another time she then attempted to swing at him but he also blocked her they stopped and looked at each other

“I don't understand Jezao why would you and your father help Davros?!”

“He promised him something but my father didn't tell me!” Jezao replied swinging his sword at Katie his knuckles white as he gripped his sword tight Katie blocked his attack.

“Don't you know by now that you should never trust anyone like that not even Davros!” She said “Whatever he promised your father it won't happen”

“It doesn't matter now!... I want you dead for my father!” Jezao shouted and once again attacked with the sword as did Katie but their swords met with a loud bang Katie looked at Jezao with anger.

“And I want you dead too!” She shouted back then pushing him making him almost fall back but he regained his balance and looked at her knowing he was making her angry so he turned and looked at Molly she looked at him curiously as he smiled. Jezao then turned his attention back to Katie who was breathing heavily now.

“Come on Katie you may be good but your not as good as me... I was trained by my father to defend...” Jezao raised his sword “To protect myself!”

Katie also raised her sword

“And to defeat my enemies!” Jezao shouted again as he ran at Katie attacking her but she blocked his attack but their swords continued to clang together as they hit each other moving as they did that was until Jezao made Katie trip and fall on to her back. Katie looked up at Jezao as he looked down at her she tried to grab her sword that fell out of her hand but it was too late as he brought the sword down into her stomach. As this happened Molly screamed she tried to run over to Katie but couldn't.

Jezao then pulled his sword out as Katie's head fell back he then turned away and looked over to Molly.

“It seems your sister is not as strong as she looks,” Jezao said to her as she was crying “Now what to do with you” He added as another man came in.

“Sir Davros is on his way”

“Good,” Jezao said and looked back at Molly “We'll put her in a cell until he gets here”

As Molly was led away she looked back at Katie hoping she would be okay but knew she wasn't. Jezao watched as they left he then walked back over to Katie's body as her eyes closed he smirked.

Sitting on a bench in a long rectangle garden that was connected to a building was a little girl with long blonde hair. This little girl was alone and crying that was until she was approached by a woman who when the girl saw her shadow on the floor looked up at.

“Have you come to help me?”

“Why do you say that?”

“Everyone's disappeared”

The woman looked towards the building it was a citadel she then looked back at the girl.

“In a way, yes but I need your help Celethe”

“My help? How do you know my name?” The girl who was called Celethe asked

“How I know your name doesn't matter at this moment but the past needs your help... your mother...”

“My mother?”

“And your father, and The Doctor too!”

“What do I need to do?” Celethe asked

“Save them... because if you don't your world will end”

**End Of Chapter 10**

 


	21. Time Can Be Rewritten - Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was dark on Atinitie and Celethe with her face covered was hiding behind a pillar in the courtyard a guard was walking out to his shift she waited for him to go towards the city gates.

When the guard was coming Celethe took one last look and ran straight up the stairs and into the citadel. Whilst in she turned a corner and rushed up the main stairs case no one was around at this point she then ran along another two sets of corridors to the spare room before she opened the door she took a moment and thought is this the right room? Celethe took something from her jacket pocket it was a letter for her mother she knew what she had put and hoped that when her mother woke she wouldn't ignore it.

The blonde woman that had come to her had explained everything from where The Doctor was going to be kidnapped to what she had to do to stop that the woman had helped her get to the past and had told her to go straight to a spare room that her mother sometimes used and Celethe knew where it was because her mother did tell her about it and she knew that she used it now and again.

Celethe opened the door quietly she peered inside the room and law her mother asleep in the bed she had not woke. Celethe then opened the door fully and closed it behind her as she stepped into the room quickly. She quickly then went over to the table and put the letter down after this she turned and looked at her sleeping mother but didn't stay long in the room she quickly left. As she was stood outside the room the woman appeared again.

“Are you ready?”

It was late in the evening Celethe knew that this was the day her mother and father had become King and Queen it was also the day The Doctor was kidnapped so no one knew her yet but she knew The Doctor was inside she had to talk to him to let him know what was going on after all. She was stood in the courtyard behind a pillar again looking out for any guards as she didn't want to draw any attention to herself she waited until the last few people were gone to walk inside but hid behind one of the doors that were open and waited for whoever it was to leave but as she looked through the door gap she saw The Doctor so as he was about to pass to go outside she walked out from behind the door to stop him.

“Are you The Doctor?” She asked him quickly

“Yes, and who might you be?”

“I'm from the future... my name is Celethe my mother and father are back there I believe you know about me?”

“Yes I've been told”

“I came to tell you that Garoth is helping Davros”

“Davros...?”

“Yes... and right now Garoth is out there waiting for you in the shadows it's a trap I've been told Davros is heading to Zeta Nine”

“Thank you”The Doctor said and then turned around and went back to the throne room Celethe watched him go hoping things would be all right now she turned around and looked outside there in the middle of the courtyard she saw the blonde woman again only this time her eyes were glowing gold and then she was gone Celethe ran to where she had been and looked around she saw Garoth in the shadows fading away along with his men a tear slipped down her cheek as she looked up at the sky she too faded away.

**The End.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story in The Calm Before The Storm is “The Dalek Empire Part 1”


	22. The Dalek Empire Part 1 - Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story 3 – The Dalek Empire Part 1 – Time is rewritten, The Doctor and his friends are saved but what will happen now as The Dalek Empire rises!.

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor quickly rushed back down the red marble stairs of the throne room just as Anita and Molly were saying their goodbye's to Katie. As he entered he saw that Rose was stood off to the side a little waiting for them. As he walked in and over to Rose he was wondering if that girl really was Katie's daughter Celethe after all he had been told all about her by Kelis but when he saw her she was just a child much younger than the portrait he saw of Queen Celethe he had imagined that it would be Celethe but much older than what he saw her. He also wondered what if he did go outside what would have happened to him? Would Garoth have taken him to Davros? Who knew?. As he got to Rose she looked at him.

“Something wrong?” She asked as Anita hugged Katie but had not said anything to her Rose noticed that she was acting strangely

“Katie's daughter” The Doctor whispered as he looked at Katie, Rose quickly looked at him

“You've seen her?” Rose asked looking around for any sign.

“She stopped me before I got outside, told me that Garoth is helping Davros, that he was outside waiting for me it was a trap”

“So where is she now?”

“Gone... I think”

“So it was Davros who ordered him to attack Zeta Nine then?”

“Yes”

“Why?” Rose asked as Anita came over to them

“I thought you went to The TARDIS”Anita asked The Doctor “And where are we off to anyway you never said” she added as Molly walked over to them but she didn't get any reply as The Doctor walked over to Katie and Jareth he took them to one side as Molly watched him for a moment and then turned to her mother as Anita looked annoyed.

“Is something wrong?”

“Yes,” Rose replied and pulled both Anita and Molly to the other side of the room away from anyone hearing their conversation she explained to them what had just happened with The Doctor.

“So what are you both going to do then?” Molly asked

“We haven't spoken about it but I guess The Doctor and we will do what we always do!”

“Well then if you don't mind but I wish to stay on Gallifrey” Molly said and Anita looked at her

“I knew you'd say that” Said Anita who looked at her sister

“How?” Molly asked as Rose turned to her

“Because we both know that you can't keep this travelling up I could always see it and anyway I never expected any of you to stay with us especially after Katie went missing”

“But how could you tell?”

“I see you sometimes standing there and not liking what you see you don't see it as fun but it's fine I cannot stop you from doing what you want to do”

“Thank you” Molly replied with a smile, hugged her mother as Katie and Jareth were seen rushing out of the room. The Doctor walked back over to them.

“Well... did you tell them?” Rose asked as she let go of Molly

“Yes...”

“What about Celethe?”

“They won't know about her not yet”

“Best not to know” Rose replied and looked around the room as she heard “It's almost time...” Whispered but it seemed no one else had heard it as they waited for Katie and Jareth.

In their new quarters, Katie walked into the room whilst Jareth went to find his sister both of them had agreed to leave and help The Doctor and Jareth was going to ask Xeni if she would look after Atinitie. As Katie had walked into the room she thought about The Daleks and her past with one but she also thought about what her father and mother had told her about Davros what he had attempted to do and this scared her if he could try to destroy the universe with a reality bomb what else could he do? How far would he take it? Thinking this scared her like her mum was scared of The Daleks. Katie knew this because as she grew up Rose told her of the first time she had met one.

After the door was closed Katie walked over to the window and looked out over the beautiful landscape wondering if she would ever see it again or whether she would be Queen with Jareth ever again she hoped this wasn't happening it had been barely a day since she and Jareth married and now she was facing Daleks.

Xeni was sat in her room after getting back from the throne room but she heard a knock at her door.

“Come in” She shouted as she looked up

The door opened to reveal Jareth

“Xeni I need to talk to you,” Jareth said as he shut the door behind him

**End Of Chapter 1**

 


	23. The Dalek Empire Part 1 - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Some time had passed when Katie turned away from the window to see Jareth coming into the room they both gave each other a look.

“What did she say?” Katie asked

“She'll wait for our return, I told her that I didn't know if we were going to return she may have to be Queen and she knows it, I could tell that she was scared she'd too young.”

Katie went over and hugged him as tears were in her eyes

“We'll be all right won't we?” She asked him

“I'm sure we will be” Jareth replied as they parted and stared at each other “Don't think like that”

Katie gave a slight nod with a smile wiping away her tears she didn't want to lose Jareth again if she survived and he didn't it would break her heart all over again and then what would she do? She would need her family around her or could just run away from it but there was also something important that she had to do she thought about it for a second could she actually do what she was ordered to do by The Rani if Jareth died again possibly yes but she didn't know.

Jareth and Katie walked hand in hand slowly out to The TARDIS where The Doctor and the others were waiting for them Princess Xeni was stood watching them on the top step. Katie was thinking as the people who were in the courtyard had looked at them wondering where they were going they watched as their King and Queen walked into The TARDIS and continued to watch as it disappeared once it was gone they looked up to Xeni knowing she was staying on Atinitie for them. Xeni walked back inside a guard at her to the throne room for a meeting and to prepare for any possible future invasions.

Anita was sat on the bed in her room she had just gotten changed and was ready to go to Zeta Nine they had just dropped off Molly on Gallifrey and were picking up Jack and Martha from Earth. As she was sat on her bed Anita thought about Katie and regretting her decision of poisoning Katie but it was too late now Katie was due to die in a hundred or so years. But Anita was worried what people would think of her by doing this that it would be her fault if anything but it didn't matter her deal with Kelis didn't matter Kelis had broken her promise of talking to her because she had done it many times since then Anita hoped that Kelis would leave her alone but she never will now and this future won't either.

Kelis never told her how this future was going to happen Anita didn't know what to do now she was worried if Kelis was wrong and what if Katie wasn't going to do anything and that she would have a happy life with Jareth and hopefully Celethe in the future.

Anita stood and looked into the mirror that was on the wall in her room she noticed that it was obvious that she had been crying so had to do something about that she cleaned herself up and then walked out of her room to the console room.

Katie's old room Jareth was sat on the bed quietly whilst Katie was looking for something to wear as she didn't have anything suitable to wear on Atinitie that she could change into. Jareth was thinking about the past couple of days it had been a great but sad day he and Katie had married but he couldn't help think of his mother and father he only wished he could see them again but knew he couldn't. But this moment with him and Katie in her old room on The TARDIS felt like De Ja Vue it felt like the last time he was in here and she was searching for some clothes it was the day when he had to return home and had died fighting for his family and Atinitie everything felt like the same to him so could it be a coincidence that he would die again? After all, they were going to Zeta Nine to stop Davros and The Daleks one of the most dangerous species in the universe from what he had been told.

Katie who was looking in her wardrobe for something to wear had thought that Jareth was rather quiet she thought that perhaps he may be thinking about what was coming well they all were or maybe he was thinking about the last time they were both in here Katie didn't want to think of that day because it led to Jareth dying and Katie experiencing terrible events that she rather would just forget. When she found something to wear she walked out from the wardrobe and got changed.

Back in the console room Rose The Doctor and the others were now quiet after deciding on a plan The TARDIS had landed on Zeta Nine whilst they waited for the others to come from their rooms and when they did they were all quite walking in The Doctor looked up at them.

“Here's what we're going to do,” He said and once again they started speaking about the plan

A couple of minutes late one by one they all left The TARDIS. As they did a couple of Dalek ships had left the planet but there were still Daleks on Zeta Nine which were all over the place. As they stood on the hill they looked down at the carnage as Zetions were in line following a Dalek as another Dalek was behind them more Zetions were being rounded up by The Daleks and taken away there weren't many of Zetions around except for mostly Daleks and possibly Davros wherever he was.

“Now what do we do,” Martha asked

“We get the people to safety, find Davros and hopefully save the universe from a Dalek Empire” The Doctor replied

**End Of Chapter 2**

 


	24. The Dalek Empire Part 1 - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Jack and Martha got to the town they quickly went down an alleyway between two temples because there were also Daleks in the area. They waited for them to go so that they could find any people that were left and get them to safety. As a Daleks passed the alleyway Jack and Martha moved further up the alleyway so they could not be seen.

But unlike Martha and Jack, Katie and Jareth were running side by side heading to the tunnels as instructed to do so but they had been spotted by a group of Daleks who were after them as they got into the tunnels they hoped that The Dalek hadn't seen where they had gone but their luck had run out when rocks fell on the entrance blocking their way out. They looked into the darkness of the tunnel and knew they had to walk on.

Anita was alone she had split up from Rose and The Doctor by mistake and had got lost this was because The Daleks were after them and somehow Anita found herself on her own. At current she was close to the tunnels that she knew Katie and Jareth were supposed to go in since they found out there was an underground opening to go into the main temple that would lead to Davros so she went looking for the entrance as she saw it she waited a moment knowing that she needed to find somewhere to hide as she did this a Dalek approached her from behind not that she knew and it was too late to know.

Rose who also had split up from The Doctor had been running until she stopped she felt Anita's pain and was worried about her daughter Rose fell to the ground on her knees and began to cry she thought back to when she was with The Doctor before they split up to find Anita knowing she wasn't with them. Rose stood as the pain subsided she looked around.

“I am coming...”

Jack and Martha were still hiding in the alleyway night was falling they had not seen a single person in the last hour or so and it was getting colder Martha zipped her jacket up further Jack turned to her.

“You all right?”

She looked at him annoyed

“What do you think Jack it's cold and we could be killed by Daleks this was a trap”

“Sorry”

They both fell silent as a lone Dalek passed when it was gone Jack looked out into the street and saw a man quickly run into a temple Martha also saw.

“I'm gonna take a guess and say more people are in that house,” Martha said

“Let's go”

They both stepped out from the alleyway and walked out in the middle of the street looking at the small temples that the people lived in. Jack and Martha both had a job to do they had to get these people to safety but would they listen to them? So they quickly walked up to one of the huts Jack was about to go inside when Martha stopped him and he turned to her.

“Better let me think we know what you're like”

“All right I’ll stay out here and watch for any Daleks”

“Okay shout my name if there is”

Martha then turned and walked inside the hut when she walked inside she noticed that I wasn't very big and it didn't have a door so how could she knock? She noticed that she walked into someone’s house without permission as she looked into the first room on her right she saw that no one was in there so she went no further.

“Hello anyone there?”

Then a small woman wearing poor clothes came from a small room to her left

“Who are you,” the woman asked

“I and my friend are here to help you and the people escape from The Daleks” Martha told her

“Are you a friend of this Doctor then?”

“Yes, can you help me get the people out to safety?”

“You better leave the Daleks will kill you”

“But we're trying to help!” Martha replied

“No friend of The Doctors is welcomed here You'll be killing us all”

A man who heard her talking to Martha walked into the room

“What’s going on love,” The Man asked

The woman turned to look at him

“This woman reckons she could help us from The Daleks she's a friend of The Doctors”

The man who was looking at his wife looked at Martha

“You think you can help us?”

“Yes”

“Then what will you do”

“Firstly we need to get everyone to safety”

The man then looked away from Martha to his wife who was standing beside him now they were both scared of The Daleks he was thinking about what Martha had told him

“Gather what we need hurry meet us outside”

The woman never replied but went back into another room

**End Of Chapter 3**

 


	25. The Dalek Empire Part 1 - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Martha and the man walked out of the hut Jack was still standing there night had fallen now as the man went over to the other huts Martha spoke to Jack.

“We should get them to the forest,” She said to him as she watched the man go into a hut as he went she looked at Jack“They're terrified”

“Yes we should”

“It wasn't easy getting them to understand you know”

As Katie and Jareth were walking through the tunnels they had come to a split that formed into two tunnels one went one way and the other went another way both of them had stopped.

“Which way should we go,” Katie asked Jareth

“We should split up you go that way,” Jareth said pointed to the left he then looked to the right “And I’ll go this way”

“You sure what if one's a dead end”

“If both of us do come to a dead end backtrack and go to the other tunnel”

“Okay” Katie replied

“See you on the other side”

They then both walked on in each tunnel Katie going into the tunnel on the left and Jareth on the right they both hoped to see each other on the other side. About halfway through the tunnel, Jareth went in he noticed that it was starting to go upwards and it was getting hard to walk so it was going to be a bit of a climb for him.

In Katie's tunnel Katie could see a light at the end of her tunnel she walked in so she knew that she took the right way as she got to the entrance she decided to wait for Jareth encase he had come to a dead end in his tunnel as she looked outside it was dark now but she was glad to breathe the air again as it felt like it had been ages since she had breathed because the tunnels were hard to breathe in as she looked upon the ground she saw a sight that she would never want to see there in the middle on the ground was her sister who looked to be dead.

“Anita!” She shouted and left the entrance as she ran and thinking that she couldn’t be dead but Katie thought the worst about the others

Before she got to Anita though she was knocked off her feet as she heard the words exterminate she fell to the ground hitting her head on a rock she fell unconscious

In the town, more and more people filled out on to the street as men women and children waited for them Martha and Jack were with them waiting to take them to the forest they both hoped that any of The Daleks wouldn’t come now the man who Martha had spoken to came over to them both

“So where are we going?”

“The forest do you know a quick way to get there?”

“Yes if we go that way and go around the huts there is a way” He replied as he pointed to the opposite direction Martha and Jack came from

“All right you can lead the people that way and we'll be right behind you but remember women and children first safer that way”

“Yes” He replied and walked off to tell the people to follow him to the end of the street but as they walked to the end five Daleks moved and blocked their way the women who saw them screamed this got Jack and Martha's attention as the women, men and children started running towards them to escape the other way but as they did this more Daleks came and they all knew that they were to die here. Jack and Martha looked at each other knowing they were probably going to die having failed they held hands.

**End Of Chapter 4**

 


	26. The Dalek Empire Part 1 - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jareth finally climbed out of the tunnel that he went in he knew he took the right way but this way led upwards and looked down at everything so he wasn't sure if it was the right way as he stood up properly he could hear screaming in the distance which sounded like it was coming from the town he hoped that Martha and Jack were all right but as he searched for a way down he saw two bodies laying on the ground one was Anita and the other one was Katie.

“No! Katie?!” He desperately shouted to her hoping that she would wake he had thought of going back into the tunnel to the way that Katie went but he saw someone with blonde hair in the distance it was Rose who struggled to climb over some rocks but he noticed that she was trying to get away from The Daleks that were following her and Jareth wondered where was The Doctor?”

Katie slowly woke her head hurt as she tried to get up she saw her mother running she wondered why her mother was running until Katie saw The Daleks and that was when she shouted to her mother.

“Mum!”

But her mother didn't hear her and Katie cried out again as Rose fell to the ground. Tears flowed from Katie's eyes as she heard the cry of exterminate from The Dalek she couldn’t believe this was happening first Anita now her mother who else?” as Katie tried to get up she knew she couldn’t but as she tried she saw some Daleks and Jezao coming towards her and behind them surrounded by Daleks was The Doctor more tears escaped as she knew that they had failed.

“Well... well it seems you have failed what a disappointment you are,” Jezao said to her as he looked behind him at The Doctor it was then Katie had realized that there plan had gone horribly wrong

“Katie I'm sorry,” The Doctor said

“Take him away”

As Jezao said this Katie screamed at The Doctor as The Daleks took him away

“We may have fallen failed even but we'll come back fighting do you hear me, Doctor?” She shouted “Do you hear me don't give up!” she screamed at him

Jezao watched her scream at The Doctor as he walked away

“You should never have trusted him, Katie,” Jezao said and he made his mind up because she had promised that they'll come back fighting he looked at a Dalek

“Kill her” He ordered and then went away but as he went he heard a scream from up above when he looked up he saw Jareth as did Katie

“Jareth! Run” she shouted up to him

“After him” Jezao ordered as Katie was killed

As ordered a Dalek hovered in the air and went towards Jareth who knew there was nowhere to go he welcomed death.

Days later people who survived The Daleks went into hiding Davros now owned Zeta Nine and soon would own the whole of The Kalaxsion Galaxy. As news reached out into the universe that The Doctor had failed people began to prepare for invasion or war.

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Story in this series is “The Dalek Empire Part 2”


	27. The Dalek Empire Part 2 - Chapter 1

**Story 4 – The Dalek Empire Part 2 – The Doctor and his friends are defeated or so you think, People fight back with the help of Molly. It's time for The Bad Wolf to emerge, As the information on what Katie knows comes to ahead that will set about future events that cannot be stopped.**

 

**Chapter 1**

Barely a week had passed on Zeta Nine some Zetions had survived The Dalek invasion and went into hiding the forests not that The Daleks knew the Zetions made the forest their home thinking that there was nothing that could be done for them their homeworld was basically taken from them by The Daleks none of them prayed they just didn't have time and the place since they couldn't use their temples and all the elderly Zetions were gone.

But for the rest of the universe mostly longer or shorter time had passed some parts of the universe not knowing what had gone on and some did know. Most species stayed away from The Kalaxsion Galaxy but some didn't. And some of the planets in The Kalaxsion Galaxy helped The Daleks such as the planet Arquar and The Jail Planet of which anyone who had worked there escaped The Kalaxsion Galaxy was in full control of The Daleks.

But unlike The Kalaxsion Galaxy, most planets like Atinitie, Amanata and Earth were so far safe as The Daleks hadn't reached them yet. Or though people on Earth didn't know what was going on half a universe away. Gwen or Mickey didn't know what happened to Martha and Jack.

After The Daleks had taken control of The Kalaxsion Galaxy and finding out that everyone she knew was dead Molly didn't stay on Gallifrey instead she had gone to Amanata fearing for her life since she knew The Dalek would possibly attack Gallifrey she did ask Romana to come with her but Romana stayed on Gallifrey but Gallifrey had to be attacked. Queen Gianna had allowed her to stay after she heard what had happened and after helping The Doctor out she again wanted to help Molly.

It was a week to the day since the invasion of Zeta Nine and The Daleks patrolled everywhere on and off world a patrol was also set up on the edge of The Kalaxsion Galaxy.

It was night time on Amanata as Molly walked into the throne room with a guard Queen Gianna was waiting for her. Molly was ready to go to Zeta Nine the only transport they had available was a teleport that they had stolen a few days prior. Molly who of course was upset to learn that her mother, sisters, Jack, Martha and The Doctor were all possibly dead she blamed herself for not going with them she had regretted it perhaps it wasn't time to leave.

But like most people, she was confused and didn't understand how The Doctor was dead why wouldn't he have regenerated? And Jack he was supposed to be immortal which was why Molly didn't want to believe they were all just gone she didn't want to give up on them and she never would so this was why they stole the teleport to go to Zeta Nine.

As she stood in the throne room with Queen Gianna and some guards she was given the teleport and as she was strapping it to her wrist another guard came running down the steps a young girl was behind him he rushed over to the Queen.

“Ma'am a girl from Gallifrey is here” He whispered to her and Queen Gianna looked up as the girl walked over.

“Who are you”

“I am Susan” Susan replied and Molly looked up quickly

“Gallifrey?”

“Yet to be invaded”

“So why are you here?” Molly asked

“You're doing something aren't you?”

“Trying to”

“Good we need to know the truth whatever they had planned to do had gone horribly wrong”

“Why don't you come with me then”

“No, if you fail I will be the back up so what are you doing to do?”

“I am going to get to Katie first”

“Why?” Susan asked, “What about Grandfather?”

“It's what we suggested” Gianna replied “Katie and Molly wouldn't be questioned together if they are alive”

“But Katie, if she is alive because of her genes and Jareth, is dead she has already lost him once would she help?” Susan asked

“Yes I know she will,” Molly said “Just because someone who lived there said they had seen her witness their deaths does not mean she won't help us because she will”

“Yes but we don't know if those reports are true” Susan replied but Gianna stepped in

“Enough of this we don't know what's true yet until Molly gets there”

Molly looked down at the teleport on her wrist

“I should go,” She said

“Okay remember if you're caught quickly press the button straight away it will bring you back here,” Gianna said looking at Molly she was in fact worried for Molly that she would be caught but had every faith in her. both of them had talked the first night Molly had stayed they both spoke about what happened to her and her father and Molly was shocked The Doctor didn't tell them what had happened between him and the late King but she was also shocked that it was Gianna herself who had killed her father Molly had felt sorry for her but Gianna said she had a reason to do it.

As Gianna stood there thinking of that moment she looked away as Molly looked up at her and then at everyone else in the room.

“We're relying on you Molly I know you can do this because to bring her back is to bring back the others whether alive or dead” Susan said as she put a hand on Molly's shoulder and then giving her an encouraging smile this made Molly feel a bit better seeing Susan step away from her she knew this was really important to everyone giving everyone one last smile she pressed down on the button of the teleport and disappeared in a flash everyone looked around as Susan stood beside Gianna they both knew it was going to be a long night.

**End Of Chapter 1**

 


	28. The Dalek Empire Part 2 - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was nightfall on Zeta Nine as eleven people which were men, women and children were sat around a fire in the deepest part of the forest. They all looked turned and were skinny they were also hungry as they hadn't eaten, and also wore old ripped clothes they didn't leave the forest as they were all scared.

An elderly man with a white beard and was the eldest in the camp threw a stick into the fire and looked around at the people who were also sitting with him the same ten people he had looked at for the last week. A couple of days ago they did have more in their camp but they had got caught his wife was also with them but she had gotten ill and had died.

What he came to know had been destroyed in a matter of weeks the first attack by Garoth he had lost his temple and his oldest son, in the second attack he had lost his father and the other Zetion Elders he was now possibly the eldest surviving Zetion left. Every day he wondered what was going to happen now not just with him but the rest of his fellow race they could do nothing as they were scared of The Daleks they were afraid they could not stand up to them as they didn't know how.

“I do hope The Dalek's don't see the flames,” Said a worried woman because the flames from the fire were high and a lot of smoke was coming from it.

“They will see they always do but they don't bother coming into the forest they wait until you step out of the forest” The man replied

“Why is that?” The Woman asked

“You know why”

Suddenly they heard a scream making them jump looking around a younger man stood scared

“I can't do this anymore!” He shouted at them as they stared at him and he looked at them “Look I don't see the point in just sitting here waiting to die of either hunger or old age there's no point! We need to find help!”

“What's the point no one's going to listen to us Ishas we are no one important now our race is all but destroyed so I suggest you keep quiet if you want to live! Or if you don't then go on right up to The Daleks hand yourself in” Another person said

“I have faith as you all should,” The elderly man said

“In what Sir? Yourself?” Ishas asked as a woman spoke up

“Stop it Ishas”

“Why? He's supposed to lead us to challenge us to look to the future to pray”

“Then that's what we need to do, hope and pray to survive and to stick together we are all that we have now,” She said looking towards the elderly man he smiled over at her.

That very same night Molly arrived as she did she almost fell down a hill since she was close to the edge but she had caught herself just in time but as she looked down the hill which was a very large drop. Molly then looked up and over her surroundings, she saw the temples some destroyed some not such as the biggest temple of which apparently Davros occupied.

Around the planet Molly saw patrol after patrol of Daleks but then she looked far over to where Davros could have been because the ground outside the building looked smooth and the rest of the place looked rough and to the side of the building she saw eight stone rectangular slabs of which she saw bodies on she knew who these were and was relieved that she knew where they were now.

Molly walked down the hill carefully hoping she wouldn't be caught by any Daleks she could get to Katie's body and take her back to Amanata when she got nearer to the stone slabs with the bodies on she hid behind a white pillar as a Dalek was passing searching the area Molly hoped it would go away after a while she watched as The Dalek glided past her once it was gone Molly stepped from the pillar looked around quickly and ran over to the bodies she looked at the second body that was there it was her mother she looked to be asleep and not dead Molly then looked at the rest until her eyes saw Katie Molly walked over to her and stood beside the stone slab she looked around then down at Katie and grabbed hold of Katie's hand but once she did this it set off an alarm which alerted Molly straight away to her problem this alarm was to alert The Dalek so she quickly pressed the button on her wrist and disappeared along with Katie.

A second later Molly arrived back on Amanata in flash she was out of breath and on the floor Katie's body was next to her in the throne room the next thing Molly knew was that people were rushing over to her she got up and looked at the teleport on her wrist thankful that it had worked Molly then looked down at a man who was examining Katie whilst Susan and Gianna stood beside her

“Well?” Molly said

“She's fine she has a weak pulse a head wound but everything else seems to be fine”

“Wait... what do you mean by a pulse? She was killed wasn't she?” Susan asked as she looked at Gianna and Molly wondering what was going on

“Well that's what the report said when people saw”

“But what if they're not all dead and they weren't exterminated?” Molly asked as she filled with hope

“Who knows”

“When I got to Katie I lifted her hand up but it set an alarm off so we need to be careful”

“Indeed you do”

Later that night Katie was put in a room in the castle to recover she was still asleep and everyone knew she wouldn’t wake for a while and guessed it would be the next day when she would wake. Molly decided to move into the room next to the one Katie was in so she could check on Katie first thing in the morning Molly was worried what would she say to Katie? Were the other's dead and not her? Because Jareth was dead and Molly didn't think that Katie could handle that again. As Molly got into her bed she thought about what lay ahead in the next few days.

**End Of Chapter 2**

 


	29. The Dalek Empire Part 2 - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On Amanata it was early morning and the sun was shining through the window of every room in the citadel including Katie's. As people were starting the new day rumour started spreading of what had happened during the night and that Katie was on the planet and alive.

Watching her people walk about and children playing was Queen Gianna who had woken a couple of minutes before the sun came up. As she looked down at her people and saw the children out it made her smile she felt happy not wanting to hang around by the window all day she looked up and walked out of the room.

Molly had woken one minute after the sun had risen and she now was getting changed into suitable clothing readying herself for hopefully another trip to Zeta Nine but first, she had to wait until Katie had woken so Molly left her room intent on seeing if Katie was awake.

Katie's eyes slowly opened as they did she noted that was lying flat on her back on something soft and comfy the first thing she saw was the ceiling of the room she was in she could hear birds and people outside. She sat up quickly looking around the room wondering where she was and how she got here wherever here was all that she last remembered was that she had been on the ground close to her sister Anita and seeing her mother die and not long after Jezao with The Daleks had captured The Doctor she remembered screaming at him but she didn't remember anything else and she thought she was going to die.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and as it did she quickly looked towards it curious as to who was about to walk in.

Molly opened the door to Katie's room slowly she saw that Katie was sitting up awake and staring at her Molly smile at her.

“Katie! You're awake!... Are you all right?”

“Molly... I'm fine, bit of a headache not much...” Katie replied removing the cover from her “I don't understand how did I get here? Where are we?”

Molly noticing that Katie had so many questions closed the door behind her and crossed the room to a grab a chair that was by the table Katie watched her as she placed it by the bed sitting down Molly looked at Katie.

“There's a lot to tell you Katie... quite a lot from the past week” She started

“What!?... a week!?... How?” Katie asked

“Since what happened... yeah a week since Zeta Nine...” Molly paused but continued “Right now we're on Amanata so much had happened”

“Explain”

“As you know Davros along with Jezao and The Daleks took control of Zeta Nine, later that same day the planet Arquar pledged their alliance to them as did a couple of other planets then they had taken The Jail Planet we don't know if the people who ran the jail planet are alive”

“There was no one to help them? What about The Shadow Proclamation?”

“Staying away their platoon of Judoon that were stationed on the outskirts of the galaxy were attacked before Zeta Nine was taken they had no idea what was happening before it was too late”

“But... where are they? The Doctor?, Mum?, Jareth?...” Katie asked

“I know where they are but that will need to be explained later... I thought you could explain to me what happened?”

“Well we came up with this plan to split up and find different ways to get in to sneak up on Davros so I and Jareth went through the tunnels we thought they'd lead us inside but we never made it when I came out my tunnel entrance because there was two it didn't lead inside it led to outside area as I came out I saw Anita dead on the ground so I ran over to her but I was knocked off my feet” Katie told Molly and then went silent.

“And then...?”

“And then it happened I saw mum she... died... The Daleks... they came over with The Doctor and Jezao they had captured him I don't know what happened and then things escalated... we talked and Jezao didn't give us the time they took him away and Jezao ordered them to kill me but Jareth shouted to them to stop but they saw him and went after him...” A tear escaped from Katie's eye as she looked at Molly

“And then you...”

“Died? Yes... well I don't know”

“What do you mean?”

“It didn't feel as though I was dead just sleeping... but why keep me alive and not the others!?” Katie asked “I was so sure I was going to die”

“I don't know Katie but over the past couple of days we've been planning here on Amanata and we came up with this plan and I only had to get you”

“Hold on how did you get to me anyway?” Katie asked

“Teleport... me and you together could go back and get the others we all thought you were dead as with the others”

“But you came anyway why?”

“We heard rumours people saw what happened they said The Doctor never regenerated and Jack is immortal remember?”

“Davros tricked everyone into fear then,” Katie said

“Yes”

**End Of Chapter 3**

 


	30. The Dalek Empire Part 2 - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Katie was sat on the edge of the bed now looking at Molly they had been there for some time.

“But why did you leave it a week?”

“It was difficult to know what had actually happened eventually those who had escaped to us and no one can get near The Kalaxsion Galaxy... I'm sorry”

“I don't remember if they killed him... Jareth is he....” Katie tried to speak but there were tears in her eyes

“As I said I only got you” Molly replied as she looked away from Katie not knowing what to say she didn't want to upset Katie any further because this was possibly the second time now and he was King of Atinitie they just didn't know

“You think he's dead don't you?” Katie asked her

Molly looked at Katie

“I don't know Katie I hope he isn't but he'll always be beside you no matter what” Molly replied

“Thank you... but I think the only reason why I'm alive is that I'm fighting as I told The Doctor to not give up and not to give in you know like he always is but that's what he did he let Davros win”

“No... Katie, I don't believe that he would never give in... Davros had the upper hand that's what it is and he probably thought Rose and Anita were dead he probably thought the whole universe was being exterminated at that point and there was nothing he could do”

“It felt like a trap we saw The Daleks... well some of them leave... so what do we need to do to get them back?” Katie asked

“Meet us downstairs in about ten minutes there are some new clothes on the table over there that I brought in last night,” Molly said standing

“But what happened to The TARDIS though and you how did you get here?”

“I'll tell you everything else downstairs” Molly replied and turned to leave but stopped “Oh there is a guard at your door he will escort you when you are ready,” Molly said then smiling she then left

Katie stood from the bed she slowly walked over to the table where her new clothes were folded up Katie saw that there was a little note on top.

“ _Katie, Here are your clothes there's_

_some boots under the table your size of course_

_and a new bobble for you as the other was dirty_

_oh and excuse the top it was all I could find for you – Molly”_

Katie finished reading the note she wondered what had happened to her bobble she had in her hair she looked at the table and saw a new one but all that mattered now was her family and getting them back Katie put the note back down on the table she grabbed the boots from under the table and picked up her clothes and walked over to the bed she put them on the bed and then got change into them Molly had left her a white skirt with black leggings and a dark side black and red velvet sleeved top which looked as though it was from medieval England on Earth but it just suited Katie fine Katie then walked back to the table where her new bobble was and a brush Katie looked into a mirror that was also in the room and brushed her hair once she finished she tied it up in a bun.

Fifteen minutes later the doors to the throne room were opened and Katie was escorted in by the guard Molly had told her about there were quite a few people in the room as was Molly who was sat next to Susan who sat on the ride side of Queen Gianna she was sat at the top end of the table then there were five other people sat on each side they all looked up at Katie walked in Molly smiled noticing that Katie looked refreshed as she walked over to the table the doors closed behind her

“Katie... hello please sit with us,” Gianna said as she looked at the chair that was empty next to Molly Katie walked over to the chair and sat in it Molly looked at her as she did

“So how are we going to get the other's back,” Katie asked as soon as she sat

“Well as you know what Molly told you... both of you are going to go there find somewhere safe in the forest first and one by one night by night you get them” Gianna told her

“And that's your plan?... What if it goes wrong there'll be more secure now that I'm missing if we hide in the forest they'll look for us and probably burn it to the ground... do you want that on the people that might be alive?” Katie said

“Katie we have no other choice we're relying on you two now,” Susan said

“But there are only two of us we'll need more help” Katie replied

“Well, why do you think we're talking about the forest and the people there?”

“Ah I see,” Katie said realizing “And what of these teleports Molly spoke of,” Katie asked

A guard came over and put a box on the table in front of Susan who opened the box and brought out two teleports

“These... they work President Romana had them found”

“Hold on so why can't we go in one night? And bring them back here?” Katie asked

“Katie we can't do that”

“Why not Molly I would die to get them back,” Katie said as she looked at Molly

“Oh really” Came a voice from the doorway which closed this made everyone turn and looked at the person even Katie looked they all saw Kelis

“Yes I would” Katie replied

**End Of Chapter 4**

 


	31. The Dalek Empire Part 2 - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kelis then came closer to the table she stared at Katie as she didn't believe what she had just heard Katie say. As she did this Katie turned away and back to the others

“So when do we go?”

“In the next five minutes” Susan replied and everyone stood to get ready Molly turned to Katie

“When we get there I don't want us splitting up and getting into any danger”

“Okay” Katie replied as they were both handed the teleports”

“If one of you gets lost or into trouble the teleport will activate straight away and will bring you both back here” Gianna Said

Molly and Katie both nodded to her then looked at each other

“Ready?” Molly asked Katie

“Ready” Katie replied back and together they pressed down on their teleports and disappeared Susan stood next to Kelis

“So why did you question Katie?”

“I don't know what you mean?” Kelis replied and walked away Susan watched her for a moment

“Something wrong?” Gianna asked

“I'm not sure”

Molly and Katie had arrived on Zeta nine Katie was the first to look around at everything and then Molly looked she noticed something

“Oh god we were right there's more Daleks”

Katie looked at her

“They always seem to multiply in numbers when defeated it looks like we're going to need more help after all,” Katie said and both of them turned and looked at the forest behind them

“How long do you think it will take to find them?”

“Come on” Molly replied and walked off into the forest and Katie followed her

“I guess we'll be sleeping on the forest floor tonight,” Katie said

“Be glad The Daleks don't come into the forest” Molly replied not looking back

“I wonder why you know that Molly,” Katie said as they both walked a bit further in Molly looked up at the trees and the ground

“Look at the trees Katie and then the ground”

As Katie did that Molly stopped

“Of course,” Katie said but then heard her name and looked for Molly she saw her walking off

“Molly where are you going now?”

Molly stopped and turned back

“I've spotted a small hut come on”

Then Katie ran the way Molly was going Katie could see the hut now it was surrounded by some trees when they got to the hut they stopped

“Do you think someone is living in it?” Katie asked

“Let's find out” Molly replied and then walked to the door she twisted the handle and the door opened with a creek they saw that no one was home there were two bedrooms and a small kitchen and somewhere to sit

“Let's stay here,” Katie said

“Yes”

“So what are we going to do how do we find them?” Katie asked Molly

“Well I was thinking of splitting up and searching for anyone in the forest”

“You are joking you said we weren't going to do that!”

“I meant outside the forest...”

“Ah, and if they don't believe us if we're caught?”

Molly looked at Katie for a moment she then bent down and unzipped her boots that she had on Katie thought what she was doing but Molly revealed two stun guns which shocked Katie who thought they were real weapons.

“Molly... I never thought I'd see you with these”

“There just stun guns I stole them from Jack ages ago... you never know when you might need them”

“Right he's isn't going to be very happy about that”

“Don't worry he won't find out”

“From you or me?”

“You'd never tell him?”

“No”

“I think you know how to use these right?”

“Yes but they won't work against Daleks”

“Don't worry it's not The Daleks we have to get on side is it?”

“Oh so your thinking forcefully Molly you've changed”

“Thanks” Molly replied with a smile “We need firewood”

**End Of Chapter 5**

 


	32. The Dalek Empire Part 2 - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Both Katie and Molly walked out of the hut Molly went right and headed deeper in the forest whereas Katie stayed where she was for the moment because she had spotted something on the forest floor it was a message for her and an arrow she followed to where the arrow was facing and started walking only the arrow led to out of the forest.

As Molly picked up some wood she was being watched by a girl who accidentally stepped on a twig which snapped and Molly look up quickly but she didn't see anything but knew someone was watching her so she bent down again quickly and quietly she opened her zip boots and pulled out her stun gun that she had then rezipped the boot up and stood as just as the girl came out from behind the tree Molly turned around at this moment and pointed the weapon at the girl who looked frightened.

“No please don't shoot me”

“Why are you sneaking up on me?” Molly asked

“I... just saw you out here collecting wood... I... can you please put the gun down” The Girl Said

Molly stopped pointing at the frightened girl and looked at her

“What's your name?”

“Ishes, Yours?”

“Molly”

“Nice to meet you even if you did just point a weapon at me...” Ishes Said and looked around “Uh anyway I haven't seen you here before”

“No I'm from another part of the forest” Molly replied lying because she didn't trust or want to tell this girl who she really was

“Oh are you on your own then?”

“No, I’m with my sister family all gone what about you?”

“My family are all gone too except for my big brother Ishas they were killed by The Daleks I escaped alone with him to the forest we're with some other people now we stick together”

“Good you stick together to survive I know how hard it can be without any family to help or support you,” Molly said as she looked up at the sky thinking of her mother and sisters Ishes watched her curiously wondering who Molly really was

“So what's your sister's name?”

Molly looked down at her wondering if she should tell her who she really was but then a shout came from behind Ishes

“Ishes there you are!” A man said

Ishes turned to the man

“Sorry I got talking to Molly”

“Molly?”

Molly stepped out from behind Ishes and looked at the man

“Hi”

“Oh hello,” The man said but really he knew who she really was he then looked at Ishes “Listen, Ishes why don't you get back to the others”

“All right seeya Molly,” Ishes said and then ran off

The man who was called Isklin watched her go

“So what are you doing here then Molly shouldn’t you be somewhere else?”

As he said this Molly looked at him shocked

“So you know who I am then?”

“Everyone does now I saw you a few nights go on the hill before the trees looking down at everything and I watched you go you got to Katie well-done pity you had to it in the first place”

“I know it's been a difficult week and people have died but please Isklin you have to trust me”

“Trust you... people trusted The Doctor and look what happened there”

Molly looked up towards the sky as she could see the clouds coming over she was annoyed at what Isklin said

“It seems a storm is brewing,” Isklin said as he too looked at the sky

“That there is”

“I didn't mean that” Isklin replied

Molly looked at him

“What?”

“But why?”

“Why what?”

“What are you doing here why did you get Katie and then leave?”

“Because we can't let The Daleks win”

“It's too late for that” Isklin said as he walked off Molly watched him go knowing that he had given up but she had yet to ask him to help her.

**End Of Chapter 6**

 


	33. The Dalek Empire Part 2 - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Katie quickly rushed along a partially deserted street very few people were about but more so in this street than the ones she had previously walked down. As she did walk though a man that was quickly coming her way and stopped he was scared and in a hurry to get to where ever he was going.

“Listen go home to where ever it is, not safe at night you should know that”

“Yes I know” She replied but he rushed off Katie watched him go for a moment he was shaking he probably had to do some work for The Daleks. Suddenly she heard a whistle and turned towards alleyway there she saw a woman she hoped not to see ever again it was The Rani! She looked down the street as did Katie. A Dalek was coming up the street so Katie ran towards her and looked back but it didn't see her Katie then turned to The Rani.

“What do you want?”

“I see you saw my messages?”

“And?... how did you get here anyway?”

“Your not the only one with a teleport Katie... Or is it “Your majesty” now?” The Rani said mock bowing to Katie

“Stop it! What do you want!?” Katie shouted

“I found her I know where she is,” The Rani Said with a smirk

“Are you sure it's her we need to be sure”

“Yes, so are you coming?”

“I can't if you've not realized by now The Daleks killed The Doctor”

“Supposedly what are you doing about it, Katie?”

“I'm helping Molly first then I'll come”

“Fine” The Rani replied and started to walk off

“But where will you be?”

“Usual place I'll be waiting for you, don't be too long will you?”

“I won't I promise”

“Good”

Katie watched as The Rani left she too didn't hang around in the alleyway and went back to the forest before she was caught.

Molly was walking through the forest she was trying to find Isklin as she wanted to ask him to help her and Katie. To Molly, the forest looked to be huge and she didn't know how long she and Katie were going to be rounding up the surviving Zetions. She stopped for a moment and scanned the forest she could hear people talking from not so far away but was trying to figure out which direction it was coming from. Once she did figure it out she started waking again and came to a clearing and in that clearing was Isklin and his group they were all talking and Isklin was stood looking at the group as Molly saw him she stepped out from behind a tree.

“Ahem,” She said loudly for Isklin to turn and look at her as did the others

“You followed me”

“Yes sorry”

“It's not a problem”

Ishes stood

“Molly, what's wrong?” She asked

“I was going to ask anyway”

“You want us to help you,” Isklin said

Molly nodded and Isklin looked back at the group they were curious Isklin looked back at Molly

“We will help”

“Thank you”

“Help with what?” One of the group asked

“This Sika is Molly she is a friend of The Doctors, the daughter of Rose and the rescuer of Katie she has come because it's time to stop The Daleks” As this was said everyone stood and Molly smiled

“What do we do?” One of them asked

“How did you get here,” Another asked Molly as Isklin turned to Sika

“Sika run to the other camps tell them to come here”

“Right away,” Sika said and ran off as Isklin looked at Molly

“We should go to Katie”

“I need to tell you the plan first”

So that night Molly stood around the campfire telling them of the plan she had.

**End of Chapter 7**

 


	34. The Dalek Empire Part 2 - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Katie woke the next day she went into the small kitchen space and noticed that Molly wasn't around she wondered where Molly was but Katie was sure she would be fine and if she wasn't then Katie would go looking for her Katie hoped she still had her teleport with her. Katie sat at the table thinking of her mother and various other things such as The Rani and what she had to do for her then there was Jareth Katie had thought about going to Atinitie without him and thought about the possibilities that she may have to lead without him but she didn't know how that would work out with Xeni after all it wasn't her families throne she couldn't do that to Jareth and never would.

As Katie thought about Jareth Molly opened the door to the hut and walked with Isklin.

“Molly where have you been... who's this?”

“Katie don't worry about me this is Isklin he's a Zetion elder and is willing to help us”

“Really?”

“Yes”

“Are there any more?”

“Yes his whole group”

Katie looked at Isklin and smiled

“I met your sister last night but I have to say that I didn't believe that your sister or you were going to help because I thought it was too late”

“Well then thank you for helping”

“Katie, the plan has changed I have an idea,” Molly said to her

“Oh?”

“There are a lot more Zetions than we thought they can distract The Daleks so we can get to The Doctor”

“Then we can get out of here?” Katie asked

“Yes but we are coming back to help them”

That night the surviving Zetions along with Molly and Katie quietly stood on the tree line of the hill looking down into the valley of their temples the devastation they saw. The Zetion men were carrying their own weapons that Isklin took from his home after seeing his father die. Isklin wasn't the only Zetion elder there were eight other elders left. As they stood there Isklin turned to Molly.

“You'll be back within days won't you?” He asked her

“If all goes well I promise, we will not leave you to The Daleks” Molly replied

“Isklin you know what to do when we are gone get somewhere to safety until we come”

Isklin nodded turned towards the valley again looking at the devastation

“We will rebuild our home,” He said loudly and his fellow people heard him and he turned to them and nodded the people in front moved down the hill quickly as He along with his small group followed Katie and Molly to where The Doctor and the others were.

When they got into the area there were no Daleks patrolling the site as they were preoccupied elsewhere. Katie ran over to Jareth's body as Molly ran over to The Doctor Isklin and his men stood guard. Katie looked at Molly as she stared down at the teleport on her wrist she was typing in numbers.

“They're coming” Isklin shouted noting The Daleks were headed there way his men stood behind the pillars aiming their weapons towards The Daleks. Suddenly a blue light appeared above, The Doctor, Jareth, Jack, Martha, Rose and Anita, Molly looked over to Isklin quickly.

“Isklin we're about to go you don't have to defend us now” She shouted to him and her teleport bleeped as did Katie's they turned to each other and together they all disappeared. Isklin watched when they were gone he turned to his men.

“Come on!” He shouted and they all started running

A couple of moments later they all reappeared in the Amanata throne as they did Katie rushed over to Jareth's body and checked if he was alive she smiled when he was. Katie stood then looking over towards Susan and Queen Gianna.

“See we did it”

Suddenly The Doctor woke and sat up he looked towards Katie.

“I'm sorry”

“It's fine your here now,” She said smiling at him as the other's woke up Molly and Katie smiled at them as Katie turned towards Jareth as he stood she hugged him tightly.

“I thought you were dead for a moment back there,” She said to him

“If you continue to hug me so tightly I might as well be,” He said

“Oh sorry” She replied letting go and they smiled at each other

“How are we alive though? How did we survive?” Anita asked

As they thought about it some of them looked at The Doctor but Rose spoke up

“It was me”

“What was you?” The Doctor asked and Rose turned him

“The Bad Wolf I am apart of it and as it is apart of me I protected us,” Rose said as her eyes glowed gold for a moment.

**End Of Chapter 8**

 

 


	35. The Dalek Empire Part 2 - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Everyone in the room stood staring at Rose as they saw her eyes glow Susan spoke as she looked from Rose to The Doctor.

“How in this possible?”

“The Bad Wolf it held on?” The Doctor asked Rose

“No it's always been there since the game station it's been calling to me recently”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“I couldn't be sure”

“What now?” Jareth asked as he held Katie's hand

“Now we help the people of Zeta Nine” The Doctor replied as a guard rushed over to Queen Gianna and gave her a note of which she read.

“Susan,” She said handing the note to her

“What is it?” The Doctor asked

“Reports of Daleks stationing themselves just outside The Kalaxsion Galaxy looks like they're getting ready to attack” Gianna replied “If they know where you are they will destroy the planet I don't want my people in the hands of the Arquarians”

“And they won't be,” The Doctor said and turned to Susan “Susan head back to Gallifrey tell Romana what has happened, get her to inform the Judoon we are going to Zeta Nine,” The Doctor Said quickly

“But we can't,” Katie said and everyone looked at her

“Why can't we?”

“We have no plan,” Katie said

“Don't worry I have an idea”

The TARDIS arrived on the observation deck of a flagship just on the outskirts of The Kalaxsion Galaxy. The Commanding officer was stood on the deck and as The TARDIS arrived The Doctor had ran out the commander officer looked at him.

“Who are you?!” He shouted

“Never mind that I'm not important but the galaxy you're nearby you have been ordered to stay away from”

“It's no bother somebody said it was dangerous we've sent probes in to do our work for us”

“And have you received any data?” The Doctor asked

The Commanding officer looked towards a young woman who was sat at a computer she looked at him and nodded he turned back to The Doctor.

“It seems not anyway who are you what do you want?!”

“You have Daleks heading straight for you, you have to move away from here”

“Oh yeah where are they then?” The Commanding officer asked referring to the huge window in front of them that could see the view of space they couldn't see any Dalek sauces. Rose along with Katie and Anita walked out of The TARDIS. Suddenly another young man who was looking at a computer looked up.

“Sir we are detecting something moving this way”

“It's them you have to move!” Rose said as she stood beside The Doctor

“We can't leave now we have to wait for the probes”

“Why are they so important?” Rose asked

“We were looking for any missing ships that were in our catalogue they had gone missing over a hundred years ago”

“Your humans right?” Katie asked and The man looked at her

“Yes”

“How many of your ships went missing?”

“About six two came this way we think... if you know something”

“We don't!” The Doctor replied

“Sir! These Daleks if it's them then they are gain ground on us” The young man quickly said

The commander looked into space and then at the screen

“This ship is two miles long we can survive anything”

“Not Dalek's you can't!” The Doctor shouted at him as Rose looked out the window

“Look Judoon ships they are probably going to Zeta Nine”

“Judoon?” The Commander asked

“Commander we are being boarded they saw they are Judoon apart of some sort of peace council?”

“I can confirm”

“How dare they who do they think they are?” The Commander shouted Katie thinking had an idea she looked to The Doctor

“Why don't you lot go to Zeta Nine and I'll stay here, The Judoon know me”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes” She quickly said

“Then I'm staying with her” Jareth spoke up and Katie turned to him

“No!” She quickly said “Go with The Doctor they will need your help”

“But I will be safe here Katie I'm a King and I almost died I almost failed my people

“Our people”

“Sorry, yes our people”

“Fine Just stay with me”

The Doctor turned to Jack and Martha

“Still wanna go to Earth?”

“No, we want to help”

**End Of Chapter 9**

 

 


	36. The Dalek Empire Part 2 - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Katie and Jareth stood with The Commander of the ship and the Judoon watching as The Daleks were coming towards them. The Doctor and the other's had left in The TARDIS not long ago to go to Zeta Nine. The Commander of the ship was preparing the cannons that would hopefully fire towards The Daleks. On screen, however, it was showing the cluster of Dalek spaceships were splitting up but some were still heading towards them.

“What are they doing?” The Commander asked

“Multiple attacks” Katie replied

“On us?”

“Some of them yes”

“Well then we'll be ready for them,” The Commander said and Jareth looked at Katie

“He has no idea,” He said whispering

“I know” Replied Katie concerned

“Sir our right engine seems to be fluctuating,” The Young girl said

“How so?” The Commander asked looking at her computer at the readings

“Responses aren't very good”

“Is there any CCTV down their?” Katie asked

“No” The Commander replied “This can't happen now it shouldn't happen to this craft”

“I'll go down there see what's wrong,” Katie Said

“Are you sure?” The Commander asked

“Yeah I'll be fine” Katie to him and Jareth she then left the room quickly running down the corridor memorising the way from the on-screen map of the ship.

On Zeta Nine The TARDIS appeared inside the huge temple, outside the Judoon ships were landing, fighting could also be heard from outside. When they ran out of The TARDIS bodies of Zetions were lying on the floor of the temple as The Judoon marched in from the front. Then they were matching in from the back and in front of them moving was Davros.

When Katie got to the engine room and looked down towards the engine it looked to be fine so she looked up someone was playing about they had to be.

“Hello Katie”

“I thought you said our usual place, Rani, not here”

“It doesn't matter do you want the coordinates or not?”

“Okay”

“Well then let's go”

“What? You're coming with me”

“Yes Katie”

As they both disappeared the ship was attacked

“No prison can hold me!” Davros shouted

When Davros shouted Rose clutched her head in pain Molly as well as Anita and The Doctor saw this.

“Mum, what's wrong?” Molly asked and they looked worried

And then she looked up as her eyes glowed gold

“This was always meant to happen for I am the Bad Wolf and she is me!” Rose said and then looked at Davros “I see what The Daleks are doing to the universe and I banish each and everyone!” Rose eyes glowed much stronger as The Daleks that were still alive turned to dust as everyone looked at her

“What is going on,” Davros said furiously

“I am your problem I stand in the way of The Daleks existence and I always will,” Rose said as her eyes continued to glow

“Rose?”

“I can control this Doctor you needn't worry,” Rose said to him

“I cannot be destroyed!” Davros shouted

“I am the Bad Wolf I created myself and I once destroyed The Daleks and I will do so always along with you!”

**End Of Chapter 10**

 

 


	37. The Dalek Empire Part 2 - Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As The Shadow Proclamation dealt with Davros The Doctor had taken Rose back to The TARDIS as she had collapsed Anita and Molly stood in the console room and waited for her to wake.

Katie with The Rani was stood in quiet light empty corridor no one else around and there were many doors on this corridor.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Katie asked The Rani

“Yes I checked the records she's here”

“Okay”

“Are you sure you're going to do this Katie?”

Katie looked at her

“I've got guts”

“Then use them she's down the corridor you know the room I will be waiting here for you”

“Fine” Katie replied standing there

“Well go on” The Rani insisted as she did Katie then started walking The Rani watched her.

Back at The TARDIS Rose had woken and with The Doctor was walking into The TARDIS console room.

“Doctor I'm fine!” She said as Molly stood

“You collapsed how is that fine?”

“I'm fine now!”

“What was that anyway?” Molly asked and Rose turned to her

“The Bad Wolf is apart of me Its always been there,” Rose said then looked at The Doctor “It's been calling to me for a while”

“You should have told me”

“Why?!”

“You could have died”

“I'm not dead” Rose replied shrugging her shoulders

“And that's it?”

“That's it”

“Never mind arguing think about how you survived,” Molly said making The Doctor and Rose turn to her

“What?” The Doctor

“Isn't strange how you all survived on Zeta Nine after you were all caught you could have been killed but you weren't why”

“Why indeed” The Doctor replied turning towards the console as Molly rolled her eyes

“Isn't obvious?” She said and The Doctor looked at her

“What?”

“The Bad Wolf she protected you” Molly replied looking at Rose who turned to The Doctor as he turned slowly and looked at them both.

“Of course”

Suddenly Anita ran into The TARDIS

“The flagship we left Katie and Jareth on was attacked,” She said quickly as Jack and Martha came in behind her.

Katie stood nervously outside a room of which she had stood by for the last fifteen minutes nervously thinking of what she was going to do she knew The Rani wasn't that far away just up the corridor hopefully still there if not gone by the time she did what needed to be done. But did she really have the guts to do it? To do this would her life change forever? Or would it stay the same? Who knows what would happen in the future? But she knew she had to do this if it was to save The Doctor's life from her.

Katie then made up her mind she took a breath then knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When the door opened Katie looked up from the floor to a woman who had answered.

“Hello, Who are you?” The Woman asked

“Um, I study here also just started”

“And you wanted to meet someone else?”

“Yes” Katie quickly said shaking

“Would you like to come in”

“Of course” Katie replied with a fake smile

The woman stepped aside a little opening the door further Katie walked into the room as she did she looked around she noticed the curtains were shut there was a drink on the desk the woman was working at Katie lastly looked at the fire as the woman closed the door.

“So what's your name?” The Woman asked as she walked over to her desk

“That's not important...” Katie replied turning as she revealed a weapon in her right hand and pointed it at the woman “River Song...”

The Woman who was River looked at Katie

“What...? who are you?”

“That doesn't matter I won't be here long”

“Why are you here?”

“Whatever you're going to do to The Doctor I cannot let you do it”

“Do what?”

“You know what River”

“I do don't I? If you know The Doctor then he knows you and he didn't send you here so who did”

“That doesn't matter The Doctor doesn't have to know about this and he never will!”

As The Rani was stood in the corridor she was wondering why Katie was taking so long she was about to go to the room when a shot rang out she stopped as Katie came running towards her and then they both started running. As they did someone watched them from the shadows.

Back on board the flagship, Jareth was picking himself off the floor as the room rocked sideways half of the flagship was destroyed. As Jareth stood he looked out of the window into space looking for Daleks ships but he saw none. The Commander stood as Katie ran into the room he looked at her.

“Everything alright with the engine”

“Yes, what happened here?” She asked as she walked over to Jareth

“Daleks attacked” Jareth replied as they heard The TARDIS

“Where are they now?” Katie asked

“No idea are you okay?”

“I'm fine,” She said as The Doctor with the other's walked out of The TARDIS.

“Everything okay here?” The Doctor

“No” The Commander replied “This ship costs a lot to run and those things attacked us! Whatever they are”

“They were Daleks” Rose replied and turned to Katie

“Are you two okay?”

“We're fine” Katie replied and looked at The Doctor thinking of River “What happened?”

“We'll explain later,” Rose said

As The Doctor spoke with the Commander, Anita looked at Katie as she took Jareth's hand hoping that something had happened to her but nothing did and it looked like The Bad Wolf had saved them just in time but it didn't save The Doctor from Katie.

Some years later at The Kalaxsion Jail Planet which was up and running properly in some dirty cells prisoners, cowered in their cells some with five or more but some had less a man and woman who were brother and sister were both sharing the same cell the man was dirty as well as the girl they both had their heads down until the man looked up as someone came to his cell and stood outside he then looked at his sister “Sister its time” she then lifted her head slowly but said nothing they then both started laughing and their laugh could be heard throughout the prison planet but who knows if their laughter was heard throughout the universe because no one knew what was to come.

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of The Calm Before The Storm, My next series will be “A Darkness Rises”


End file.
